


The Day I Lost You

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Evil Kate, Forced Bonding, M/M, Scott is a beta, The Argents are good and help the Hales, Werejaguar Kate Argent, alpha pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Stiles never saw another harpy for the rest of his life it would be too soon. He hated those damn things and he was tired of being clawed to within an inch of his life. But right now his biggest concern was Derek. The pack had been called into the preserve to deal with the harpies and they had spent the better part of two hours trying to fight them back down and contain them. It was only after the pack was tired, bleeding and frustrated that they realized the harpies had been a very dangerous diversion. When a rather large harpy had grabbed Stiles by the back of his red hoodie and literally tried to fly away with him Derek went ballistic and came after him. The look of Derek grabbing onto Stiles’ ankles to keep him on the ground would have been comical had it not been for the group of berserkers who seemed to come out of the mists and surround the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note possible triggers for rape/non-con. Nothing graphic but it is there in a small way.

If Stiles never saw another harpy for the rest of his life it would be too soon. He hated those damn things and he was tired of being clawed to within an inch of his life. But right now his biggest concern was Derek. The pack had been called into the preserve to deal with the harpies and they had spent the better part of two hours trying to fight them back down and contain them. It was only after the pack was tired, bleeding and frustrated that they realized the harpies had been a very dangerous diversion. When a rather large harpy had grabbed Stiles by the back of his red hoodie and literally tried to fly away with him Derek went ballistic and came after him. The look of Derek grabbing onto Stiles’ ankles to keep him on the ground would have been comical had it not been for the group of berserkers who seemed to come out of the mists and surround the pack.

* * *

 

“Shit Stiles, hang on!” Derek yelled at him, frantically grabbing his ankles and trying to dig his feet into the ground to gain purchase. Stiles kept trying to get his arms up to bat at the harpy that had him by the back of his neck. When that failed he tried to wiggle out of his hoodie to loosen the hold the damn creature had on him. Derek had enough of a grip on his legs that the harpy was unable to take him anywhere, but Stiles just couldn’t break free from it.

Even over the sound of the harpy’s wings beating around his head he could hear the rest of the pack fighting. Growls and snarling and the sound of the harpies as they fought each other was deafening. Stiles could make out the sounds of grunts and yelps when someone was clawed. Stiles would be amazed if the noise of their battle didn’t carry into the populated areas.

Stiles heard Kira yell “Heads up Stiles!” making him immediately scrunch his head down as much as possible and he saw and felt a large piece of a branch smack into the back of the harpy, causing it to loosen its hold a little bit. It was all Stiles needed however to finally wiggle out of his hoodie and crash to the ground. Derek had gotten under him in time to break his fall but he still landed hard, losing his breath for a moment.

Before Stiles could lament the loss of his favorite red hoodie being carried away the entire area suddenly went very still and deadly quiet. He rolled off of Derek and they both stood up, noting the state of the rest of the pack. The harpies were hovering over them but not attacking. Stiles could see the pack members looking at each other with a question of ‘what the hell is going on?’ in their eyes. “Derek, what’s going on…” Derek shook his head, eyes not leaving the sight of the harpies. “I don’t know, but this can’t be good.”

And suddenly, as if given a sudden command, the harpies began to move, it almost seemed as if they were getting into a formation. They began to fly around the pack, not attacking but clearly herding the werewolves using their talons and wings in jabbing motions to get them to move.

“Shit Derek, what are they doing?!” Cried Scott, his arms up over his face trying to protect himself. Stiles could see the rest of the pack doing the same, himself included. The harpies began to really crowd in and before he knew it Stiles was pushed into Liam and Malia and then Kira was pushed in as well. Stiles could hear Derek growling and shouting for him, but Stiles couldn’t see him. “Derek! What the fuck, you damn harpy get away from me!” he shouted at the beast.

When almost as one the harpies began to pull back a bit, the pack had realized what had happened, and they felt their blood drain. The harpies had divided and conquered.  Stiles, Malia, Liam and Kira were in one group, Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd in another. And off to the side, by himself and completely surrounded was Derek, looking pissed as hell. When he tried to break from his spot the harpies swarmed in, jabbing him with talons to keep him in place. Derek let out a growl of anger and tried swiping at them with his clawed hands, his eyes redder than ever. “Who are you?! What do you want?! Who is your master?!” He yelled.

If Stiles thought the night had sucked, he was about to realize it was going to get even worse. As the harpies quieted down again the pack heard, then saw, dozens of berserkers appear out of the dark and form a tight circle, three berserkers deep, around them. “Oh sweet baby Jesus, this is not about to go well,” Stiles whispered. He looked at Derek, concern and fear very visible in his eyes.

With the barrier tightly formed the pack could see movement in one area as berserkers began to shift and make room for someone to enter the circle. Stiles may still be human but through his mate bond with Derek he could feel the utter terror and hatred flow through Derek as the latest guest to their get together made her presence known.

Kate Argent strolled into the circle, smug look on her face and hands on her hips. “My, my, look at your little litter of pups Derek, how cute are they?” She waved a hand and berserkers moved in and paired up, each pair grabbing a pack member by the arms and forcing them to their knees, restraining them. Looking up to the harpies Kate told them, “go along my darlings, your job here is done. You have my thanks ladies.” And with that the harpies rose high up into the air and flew off.

Kate began to stroll around the circle, eying each pack member up and down. She eyeballed Liam in such an overtly sexual way, caressing his cheek that Liam shied away from her as Stiles tried to move in front to shield him. The two berserkers holding him down pulled him back, wrenching his arms back tighter and eliciting a hiss of pain. Stiles could feel and hear Derek’s response to his pain, but he said nothing. Giving Liam a wink and Stiles a smirk she stepped back. Derek growled out at her, “What do you want Kate?” Kate swung around, head slightly back like she was walking the runway in New York. “Why Derek my love, I want _you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked over to Derek, a smile on her face that was part seductress, part “I’m going to rip your claws off”. Stiles felt himself stiffen at her declaration, sending waves of panic through his bond before trying to calm down so as to not overwhelm Derek. He could feel Derek acknowledge it, but he never took his eyes off of Kate. He did notice though that Derek had shifted from full Alpha to partial and was hoping he had a good reason for it. Derek sent a wave of reassurance to Stiles, and Stiles could only hope that he was going to try and get Kate to think he was loosening his guard somewhat, then would spring on her at the right moment. He could hope right? The rest of the pack was still in full beta mode and watching Kate’s every move.

Kate stood in front of Derek, running her finger over his jaw. Derek didn’t give her the satisfaction of flinching or shying away from her touch. She knew how much he despised her, how much he wanted her dead. She grabbed his jaw and turned his head to each side, like she was inspecting a dog at the Westminster dog show. As she turned his head her eyes caught on something and she leaned in. She pulled the strap of his tank top off to the side. “Well, well, looks like little Derek Hale has himself a sweetie.” Letting go of him she turned again, surveying the pack. “Is it was of these puppies Derek?” She began to move around again, looking at each member. “Did you find yourself some cute, young thing? Jeez are any of them even of age?” Kate’s words dripped of condescension. Stiles could hear low growls coming from all of the pack members who were capable of growling. Hell he wished he could growl right now. Kate had made her way over to Stiles group, winking again at Liam, who just glared back at her and flashed his fangs. She snorted at him, showing him just how unafraid she was of his posturing. She looked at Kira then and hummed. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at Derek again. “I bet it’s this one. Going for a little taste of Asian?” She turned back to Kira and ran her finger under the collar of Kira’s shirt, pulling it to the side. “Ooh, nope, no Asian for Derek.” She left Kira and stood in front of Stiles.

Stiles met her gaze head on, no sign of fear, submission or lack of confidence on his face. If anything he projected utter confidence, not only in himself, but the pack. Kate’s eyes widen slightly and she motioned for the berserkers holding him to stand him up. Stiles stood gracefully, never breaking eye contact. He would make sure she was the first to look away. His heart rate was calm and steady as he looked at the woman who had made life a living hell for his mate. “What do you want with our pack Argent?” His voice was deadly calm.

Kate made a fake surprise face although Stiles was pretty sure he may have actually surprised her with his question. She looked back over at Derek again before turning back to Stiles. Stiles had a small half smile on his face when she turned back to him, telling her that she broke eye contact first, and she knew it judging by the slight narrowing of her eyes. She didn’t let it stop her of course.

“ _Our_ pack, hmm? Interesting choice of words there.” She ran her finger under his collar and pulled it aside and saw the matching mating mark on his neck. When she brought her gaze back up to his, his half smile was still there, his eye contact intense. Later, when all was said and done Kira would comment that Stiles had looked like he had when he was possessed by the nogitsune. That deadly look in his eyes with the half smirk on his lips as he looked at you and decided how he was going to kill you slowly and as painfully as possible. “So out of all his potential choices, he picks the gangly teenage boy who trips over his feet, how interesting.” Kate looks amused, but Stiles bobs his head to the side, smirk a little wider, again looking very much like nogitsune Stiles as he says, “Never underestimate your adversary Argent.”

At that Kate steps back towards the center of the circle, throwing an “indeed” over her shoulder at Stiles. She puts her hands on her hips, looking more like the huntress she is as she addresses the crowd. “Well boys and girls, as fun as it’s been to play catch up, I need to get going.” Kate strides over to a berserker and takes a crossbow from him, notching a bolt and then covering the tip with a purple liquid from a vial she pulls from her pocket. Stiles recognizes immediately, as do the rest of the pack, that it’s liquid wolfsbane. She levels the crossbow at Derek and lets the bolt loose, striking him in the chest.

The pack goes crazy, growling and fighting to break free and get to their Alpha. Stiles feels panic flood his system again, and he can’t tell if it’s from him or Derek. He struggles but knows it useless, if the weres can’t break free, a human certainly can’t. “Derek!” He can’t help but yell. Derek has a glazed look in his eye and slowly loses consciousness as the wolfsbane moves through his system. “You fucking bitch!” Stiles yells. Kate just smirks at him. He hears Boyd growl out “Our Alphas will kill you!” as the other pack members howl in anguish at seeing their Alpha fall. Kate’s eyes twitch at hearing the plural of Alphas and she levels a calculating gaze at Stiles before signaling to the berserkers and walking off.

Suddenly each pack member is struck in the head and rendered unconscious and then thrown to the ground as Kate orders the two holding Derek to take him with them. A berserker hefts him over his shoulder and they leave the way they came in, disappearing into the mist of the preserve.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles regained consciousness to Scott straddling him and roughly chuffing his cheeks. “Come on Stiles wake up, come on man! Wake…oh thank God!” Scott looked up and behind Stiles. “He’s awake guys!” As Stiles tried to clear his head he heard his pack crunching in the leaves as they came over, and suddenly several pairs of eyes were looking down at him, concern and fear evident in their faces. “Guys back up and give him some space!” Stiles thought it was Isaac that said it, but he couldn’t really tell with the buzzing in his ears. The pack had been trying to crowd in close, trying to comfort their Alpha’s mate with their scents and touch. Scott climbed off of him and pulled him up so he was sitting. Stiles rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain in his head before he stood up a little wobbly. Scott had him by the arm to support him. Stiles looked at his pack and noted everyone looked fine, any injuries having already healed of course. As his head cleared he began to panic as he turned around suddenly.

“Oh my god, where’s Derek? Guys where is he??” Stiles kept looking around like he thought Derek was pulling a fast one on him and was hiding behind a tree. The image of Kate firing the crossbow at Derek, the bolt punching into his chest and the sight of his eyes glazing over sent Stiles into a panic attack. The next thing he knew he back down on the ground, head between his legs and Scott in front of him trying to get him to breath.

“Come on Stiles, deep breath in, out through your nose. Come on buddy you can do it.” Scott had a hand on the back of Stiles’ head, the other on his knee, making breathing noises to try and get Stiles grounded. It took a few minutes but Stiles finally began to calm down enough to focus on his bond. He closed his eyes and sent feelings of concern through to Derek. It took a moment but he finally felt Derek and he could feel pain and anger radiating from him. Not a good sign. Stiles looked up at everyone and then got back to his feet.

“Do we have any idea where Kate took him?” Everyone shook their heads and most were looking down at the ground, almost in embarrassment like they had failed to protect their Alphas. “So we have no idea where Derek is?” Stiles asked hoarsely. Scott moved back in and wrapped his arm around Stiles, trying to provide as much comfort and support as he could. “We’ll find him Stiles, don’t doubt that.” The question to Stiles though, was what the hell Kate Argent wanted with Derek. He didn’t want to think what the bitch was doing to him at this moment, but he needed to figure out what her plans were and discover her location. Stiles needed to keep his head level, they were in crisis mode with one half of their Alpha pair, and as far as Stiles was concerned the more important half, missing. He took a moment to breathe in deep, clearing the jangle of emotions pouring through the pack bonds and settle his own emotions. The pack stayed back, giving him the space needed to sort himself out. It only took a few moments before Stiles turned around with a determined look on his face.

“OK, I think the first course of action is to contact Chris and see if he’s heard anything about his sister. Maybe he knows where she is. At the very least I think we should bring him and Allison in to help us track her.” An energy began to move through the pack as their Alpha began to formulate plans for a rescue. Erica spoke up next, “should we get in contact with the Calaveras? If Kate went back to Mexico then we’ll be in their territory.” Stiles nodded at her. “Yes, we’ll make contact with them. I’ll do it through Chris so that we avoid any breach of hunter etiquette. But I agree we could use their help. It may be dodgy, they’re not as willing to help were’s like the Argents, but maybe Chris can smooth the way for us.” Stiles looked over to Scott. “Scotty can you talk to Deaton, see if there’s something we can do to help even out the odds on these berserkers. Maybe there’s some sort of concoction we can develop to at least render them useless.”

Scott nodded and stepped away from the group, pulling out his cell to call Deaton. Stiles was in Alpha mode now and it felt better than being panicked. The pack was looking up to him and he refused to let them down. “Erica, I want you, Boyd and Liam to work on warding the loft. I know it’s already warded, but let’s double down on safety. Make sure it’s as safe as possible. Kira get in touch with Lydia and lets up our stores of mountain ash and wolfsbane.  Also, Kira, check on your tails, make sure they are absolutely safe.” Kira nodded at Stiles as she also stepped aside to call Lydia. Isaac and Malia stepped closer to Stiles, wanting to know what they could do. “What can we do to help Stiles?” Isaac asked.

Stiles rubbed his face. He was tired and his head still ached from being knocked out. “I’m not sure just yet. Malia I’m hoping to use your ability to do a full shift into coyote to our advantage. I don’t know if Kate is aware of your ability to do that. Once we discover her location we may be able to use you to get closer and get a layout of the area. If she thinks you’re just a coyote and not a were she may not bother with you.” Malia nodded, “makes sense.” Stiles nodded back to her before tilting his head to Isaac and silently asking him to follow. Stiles moved off a ways to where he hoped he could whisper without several pairs of wolf ears overhearing. When Isaac crowded close, not only for hearing but to provide comfort, Stiles let him. “Isaac, I want you to help me work up a plan. But also, I’m hoping to can stick near me. I feel…ugh…” Stiles ran his hands through his hair, pulling up on it and making it stick out.

While he had the strength of the pack bonds flowing through him, Derek’s was faint and painful and it was keeping Stiles on edge. He felt jittery like he’d had too much caffeine. Of the pack Isaac had the strongest bond with Derek and Stiles needed that strength to keep him grounded. Isaac knew what Stiles was feeling and he laid a hand on his arm in comfort. “Hey no problem. I’ll stay close to you at all times. I’ve got your back, in more ways than one.” Stiles nodded at him, thankful.

He turned back to the group and saw that phone calls had been made and finished, getting nods from Scott and Kira. “OK let’s get to the loft and regroup. We need to formalize a plan to get Derek. But not only that, I want a plan to kill Kate Argent once and for all. I want her _dead_.” The pack all nodded in agreement and huddled up as they made their way out of the preserve and back to the loft.

-*-

Back in the loft everyone huddled around the main living area. Erica and Boyd were in the kitchen trying to put food together for everyone while the rest sat around the table to begin brainstorming. Stiles had moved into the bedroom he shared with Derek and pulled out his cell. He quickly dialed up Chris Argent’s number, and he picked up after a few rings.

“Argent.”

“Chris, it’s Stiles, we have a bit of a situation.”

“What’s going on kid?”

“We were attacked today, first by a group of harpies which turned out to be a diversion, then by your sister and the biggest group of berserkers we’ve ever seen. She took Derek, Chris.”

There was a quiet pause on the line.

“ _Fuck_. What the hell does she want with Derek?”

“Well, that’s what we were hoping you might know. Have you heard from her, or have any info as to her whereabouts? Anything that could help us find Derek?”

Another pause, followed by a sigh.

“Shit no, I haven’t heard anything about Kate since the whole La Iglesia fiasco. Let me make some calls. I’ll contact the Calaveras as well, although she’s not stupid enough to go back to a place that’s already been compromised.”

Stiles let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank you Chris, I appreciate your help. Right now we’re in the blind as to what she wants, where she is and what she’s doing with Derek.”

“Stiles you have my word, we’ll find her and get Derek back. You hang in there ok? As soon as I get any intel I’ll call you.”

“Thank you Chris, again.”

Stiles disconnected the call and made his way back out to the living area and saw the pack eating whatever it was Erica and Boyd had thrown together. “OK, Chris is going to make some calls, including down south, and he’ll get back to me with any information.” Scott looked up and mentioned that Deaton was working on some ideas for taking down the berserkers. As they began to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes Stiles could feel his bond with Derek flaring, pain and panic were flowing through to him. He took a deep breath to ease it and tried to send reassurance through to Derek, to hopefully tell him they were working hard to find him. The wolves all perked up when they could hear someone coming up towards the loft. Scott muttered that it was Lydia and sure enough the banshee flung open the heavy door and strolled in, sliding it shut behind her with a loud thud.

“I brought the bestiary, I’m hoping maybe we’ll find something in there to help us. I also talked to Deaton about upping our stores of mountain ash and wolfsbane. He said he was going to try and stop by tonight as well.” Stiles smiled at her in thanks and she plopped onto the couch next to him, running her fingers through his hair and hugging him. As Lydia began to talk about the bestiary and her ideas on the plan and making something to take down the berserkers, Stiles began to feel really off. He watched her talk and her voice began to sound tinny, like she was talking into a tin can. A feeling of heat rushed through him instantly making him break out in a sweat. He wiped his forehead and for a second wondered if he was getting sick, but it seemed odd to be fine one second the next not, so he tried to think if maybe something was passed to him from the harpies. He could still feel the heat pour through him and now it was followed by a sense of pure rage. He clenched the cushion of his seat as anger roiled through him, which combined with the heat made almost made him nauseous.

“Stiles? Are you ok? Hey guys, I think something’s wrong with Stiles!” Stiles vaguely heard Lydia yell out but he was too busy trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He was dizzy now on top of everything else and when Scott suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders and was looking at him Stiles felt his stomach roil. The entire pack had surrounded him trying to ask him what was wrong, but he couldn’t talk. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he’d be sick all over them. Scott was still in his face asking him questions that sounded so far away, Stiles could only stare back at him as he tried to fight the anger, heat and nausea running through him.

Isaac had moved to Stiles’ side, trying to let his scent come over him and help calm and comfort him. He had his arms around Stiles’ waist to keep him upright since he looked like he was ready to keel over. “Jesus Scott, he’s pale as a ghost and he’s really hot. Did he get hit with something in the preserve?” Scott’s eyes were wide with anxiety. “I..I don’t think so, I mean I didn’t see anyone try to cast a spell or anything, he wasn’t shot with anything.” Erica called out, asking if the harpy that had grabbed him had somehow transferred something to him, and suddenly Scott and Isaac were removing Stile’s shirts and checking his neck and back for signs of trauma. “He’s clean, the harpy never broke his skin, it must’ve just had his shirts when it grabbed him,” Isaac said.

“So what the hell is going on?” Liam asked. Scott stood up and ran over to the counter in the kitchen where he’d left his phone. “I don’t know! I’m getting Deaton over here to look at him, he may see something we don’t.” Scott dialed and when Deaton answered Scott relayed what was going on with Stiles and asking him to come quickly. He began to walk back over to Stiles when Stiles suddenly bolted up in his chair, threw his head back and let loose with an agonizing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is non-con in this chapter. Nothing graphic but just be aware. This is the only time it happens.

The first time Derek woke up it was just partially. He felt fuzzy and hungover, like when he’d had one too many wolfsbane infused beers. Wolfsbane. Damn, he could smell it. His eyes were only half open but he could make out that he’d been shackled by his hands and feet and the burning feeling in his wrists told him the shackles were coated in the poison. The rhythmic motion of the floor he was on and the sound coming from outside also told him he was in a vehicle and they were speeding along somewhere. It was dark inside, but it looked like a box van. There were 4 people in there with him. Moving his head around he could make out the shapes of three berserkers, and the fourth was the person he wanted dead more than anything in this world, Kate Argent.

Kate was leaning back against the side of the van, but she knew he was awake. “Hello sweetheart, you awake?” Her smug words and smirk made him shiver. He felt the spike of fear drive through him at the sight of her, wondering why she’d taken him and what she had in store for him this time. “What do you want Kate?” He asked angrily. “You’ve already taken everything from me, what more could you want? Why not just kill me and be done with it?”

Kate leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked at him, her long blond hair hanging down around her. Her eyes were cold, even in the dark. “Actually Derek, there is one more thing you can give me, and I plan on having it. But for now, you rest your pretty little head.” She reached behind her, pulling a syringe out of her back pocket before leaning over him and injecting something into him. He felt a surge of warmth go through him before he began to feel himself being pulled under once again.

The second time he woke up he was in a dimly lit room shackled against a wall. It was like the first time she’d caught him. Chained to the wall with electrodes over his body delivering a steady stream of electricity that would prevent him from shifting. He only had his pants on, his chest and feet were bare. The shackles on both were once again laced with wolfsbane and the pain was intense. They must’ve added more to make sure he didn’t escape this time. He was alone at the moment and he tried to take stock of his situation. There wasn’t much to take in. He was restrained and not going anywhere, leaving him entirely up to the mercy of his captors. The pack had no idea where he was, they’d all been knocked out before him and had not been able to see them leave. On top of that once outside of the preserve they had doused Derek in a scent-neutralizing liquid to mask him, and Kate had done the same to herself, ensuring the pack couldn’t scent-trace them. Then he’d been injected with something that knocked him out, not waking until he did so inside the van. Kate was smart, he knew she would’ve gone to great lengths to mask their location until she was good and ready to reveal it. The fact that he wasn’t dead meant she had something planned, and he was going to be honest, he was dreading it.

He was in a small room, maybe a 20x20 room and judging by the smell he was underground. No windows of course, just heavy concrete walls with reinforced hooks placed periodically. Her own personal dungeon he figured. Off to the side sat a table with the machine that pumped the electricity into him and a bare bulb on the ceiling providing the only light. The only positives right now were that his feet were flat on the ground, he was not hanging by his hands, and that for the moment the electricity was only high enough to prevent shifting, not do serious damage. So that told him Kate needed something from him and at least for right now, torture wasn’t the main focus. He could live with that.

It seemed like hours had passed when the door finally opened and a man walked in, followed by Kate. The man went over to the machine and checked it, presumably to ensure it was still working as he wanted. He nodded quickly to Kate and she moved closer to him. She just looked at him, almost like she was admiring a fine piece of art. Derek, for his part, just snarled at her. She ran her hand down his chest, from his throat, over his pecs and his six-pack of abs, then back up where she lingered over his mating mark. “Such a beautiful man, I can’t believe you tied yourself to that little boy.” Derek knew she was baiting him, but he still struggled to not play into her game. “I mean what could that boy possible have to keep your interest? All bones and knees, and please, _human_? What could he possibly contribute to a _mating_? Why would the last remaining Alpha Hale choose such a weakling?”

Derek watched her little show, knew she felt like she was tormenting him, but he actually found himself quite calm and confident. He smiled at her slightly, causing a raise of her eyebrows, before he told her, “he offers something you could never understand, and something you could never hope to possess.” Kate stood deathly still for a second before she strode up to him and smacked him hard across the face. He felt his lip split against his teeth, but he schooled his features immediately, refusing to show any kind of reaction. The slap hurt, but the pain was already receding and he knew in a few minutes his lip would be healed. “You bastard,” she snapped, obviously shaken by his statement before she pulled herself under control. Derek just kept his eye contact with her, showing her he wasn’t afraid, despite his current predicament.

She moved back, turning her back to him for a moment. When she turned to face him again her face was back to its usual smugness. “Well you keep telling yourself that Derek. If all goes to plan your little boy toy won’t be mate material for much longer.” Derek couldn’t help the uptick in his heart rate at that, but tried to not to let his small surge of panic register on his face. “What’s that supposed to mean Kate?” He tried to act nonchalant in asking, but judging by the look at Kate’s face it was obvious she’d struck a nerve in Derek. “It means things are about to change inside the Hale pack. I know for a fact that goody-boy Scott MacCall is Alpha material, he just needs the right motivation. I dump some of your weaker betas and I’ll have myself a nice little pack all to my own.”

Derek looked incredulous at her. “ _That’s_ what this is about? You want my pack? What the hell could you want with my pack? You’re not even a fucking _wolf_!” Kate bristled at the wolf comment for some reason. “No I’m not, I’m a goddamn jaguar!”

Derek laughed. He couldn’t help it. He already knew she was a jaguar but he could not, for the life of him, help the next words out of his mouth. “So you want to be the only cat in a pack of dogs?” And he continued to laugh. The sight of Derek Hale laughing was scary. This man who brooded, snarled and enjoyed slamming people against walls, who never cracked a smile, was laughing. Kate didn’t know whether to be amazed at seeing him laugh, or royally pissed off at the reason for laughing.

Kate waited for him to stop, she was patient and she had her endgame after all. “Yes, go ahead, make cat and dog jokes. Really Derek, I expected better. However enjoy it because I believe it’ll be the last time you feel like laughing for a while.” She turned to the man, who up until now had stayed in the dark corner completely forgotten. “Go ahead and up the amps, I’d like him to feel some pain for a while before I continue with the next step.” And with that Kate whipped around and strode out while the man turned the dial, increasing the electricity to a painful level before leaving and locking the door behind him.

The next time the door opened and Kate walked in, she took in Derek’s appearance and smiled. He was sweating heavily and slumping in the chains, the pain from the electricity had been painful and he just wanted it to stop. His eyes were slightly glazed and he couldn’t muster too much of a fight. “I see we’re maybe learning our place a little bit more, aren’t we babe?” Kate had a small zippered pouch in her hand which she placed on the table. Derek’s eyes followed the movement, but other than that he made no comment. She slowly unzipped it and removed a syringe and pulled the cap off, then pushed the stopper to eliminate any air in the needle. “What is that,” Derek asked in a pained voice.

Kate held it up for him to see. “This? This is just a little something to make the next step a bit easier to achieve. And I believe, a little more _enjoyable_ for you.” Another surge of panic flowed through Derek, he had no idea what was in the syringe, what the effects would be, and Kate’s tone left him worried. She set the syringe down and pulled on some rubber line gloves before picking the syringe back up. “Wouldn’t want to shock myself and I don’t dare turn the electricity off long enough to administer it.” She said, as if Derek was curious about the gloves. He didn’t care, he was focused on the syringe and whatever the hell was in it. Kate walked up to him and jammed the needle into the meaty part of his arm and depressed the stopper until the entire contents were injected. She removed the needle, placed it back in the pouch, removed the gloves and placed them down then closed up the pouch and left.

It took about five minutes before Derek felt the effects of the injection. An extreme heat flowed through him, from head to toe. It was borderline painful. He felt like he was burning up from the inside. He instantly broke out in a sweat and as it continued he couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped. He began to pant from the heat and he’d wished he could shift, even if to just alleviate some of the feeling if not to escape. Rivulets of sweat ran down his face and chest, dripping to the floor as it kept pouring through him. He let out another cry and barely registered the door opening once again as the man wheeled in a steel table. Another wave of heat pushed through him, this one so intense Derek felt himself black out.

-*-

Derek slowly came to, trying to crack his eyes open. They hurt. As he opened them he instantly realized three things. He was strapped to a table, he was naked, and he was seriously aroused. Forcing his eyes open he lifted his head and could see he was restrained on a table that looked like a steel hospital gurney. His dick was hard as a rock and flat against his stomach. What the fuck was going on, he thought to himself. He could feel a sense of anger and fear course through him. Before he could do anything other than notice his new state of undress the door opened again. Kate walked in by herself, but he heard her tell a guard to stay out but remain by the door. She wore a robe and nothing else. She turned to him after closing the door and smiled at him as she walked over to him and ran her fingers up his leg and to his cock, playfully fingering it.

“Kate what the fuck are you doing?” he gritted out as pure rage flowed through him. She kept smiling as she left his dick alone in order to rub her fingers over his jawline. “What am I doing? I’m initiating the next step of my plan my dear.” She stepped back and dropped her robe, revealing her nudity before shifting into her jaguar form. She easily leapt up on top of Derek. “I hate that I had to use something to encourage this next part, but I figured you’d refuse to do it willingly. If it helps, try to pretend you’re fifteen again.” Derek began furiously fighting his bindings, but with the wolfsbane on them and whatever he’d been injected with acting against him he couldn’t move. His hands were strapped down tight to his sides, his ankles had no give, and heavy straps were over his chest and thighs. Before he could think Kate had impaled herself on his dick and began riding him.

Derek cried out when she took him in, pain, rage and terror flowing through him at the violation. He couldn’t fight her, his body was being forced to arousal and all he could think about was Stiles and what he would think. He began to violently curse Kate as she continued to ride him. “YOU FUCKING BITCH I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME!” Kate said nothing as she continued on. Derek could do nothing but bang his head against the table in anger and sickness over what was being done to him. Kate began to make noises like she was getting ready to come and Derek tried to tune it out, but she grabbed his chin, her claws digging in to his skin painfully. She glared at him, fangs out and leaned into his face. “Oh but you won’t my dear, you would never kill your mate.” And before he could register her meaning she leaned over and sank her fangs into his neck, on top of Stiles’ mating mark, as she came around him. All Derek could do was howl in anguish as his mating bond with Stiles was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I've been a little creative with time lines and characters. We're post season 4 but I kept Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Allison (because I hate Theo, not about to include him or any of the other new characters).
> 
> Scott is not a true alpha yet, but the ability is still there. Sorry if it's confusing. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Deaton raced into the loft all hell had broken loose. No one knew what to do or what the hell was happening. Stiles was on the floor in a daze, sobbing and moaning. He had a tight grip on his neck as he writhed in pain. Deaton wasted no time in dropping down next to him. “What happened to him?” He asked. Scott had been cradling Stiles and had a panicked look on his face. “I dunno doc, he was just sitting here on the chair and then Lydia said something was wrong and then he started screaming. He grabbed his neck and hasn’t let go, and I can’t get him to move his hand without breaking his fingers.”

Deaton grabbed his penlight from his pocket and shined it into Stiles’ eyes, then turned it off and set it down. He tried to remove Stiles’ hand from his neck, but just as Scott had said it wouldn’t budge. Stiles let out a moan when Deaton tried to move it. “Stiles, can you hear me. Can you tell me what happened?” Deaton had a hand on either side of Stiles’ face, looking at him, but Stiles said nothing, tears running down his face in a silent sob. Deaton sat back on his heels and looked up, only then noticing the rest of the Hale pack surrounding them, fidgeting and clearly on edge and worried for their Alpha. He may not be privy to the pack bond connection but just by looking at them he knew that fear and anxiety were probably pouring out of them and into Stiles.

“As much as you probably won’t like this, I think it best if you can go into another room, just for now, in order to reduce the amount of emotions. Scott, you are the third, correct?” When Scott nodded Deaton told him to stay. “Um you may want to keep Isaac here as well. He’s kind of an anchor of sorts for Stiles in terms of Derek.” When Deaton looked perplexed Scott felt the need to explain. “Isaac was Derek’s first beta, and next to Stiles has the strongest pack bond to Derek. He’s been helping Stiles remain calm since Derek was taken, and has always done it when Derek has had to be out of town.” Deaton nodded at that and waved Isaac back over. “That makes a lot of sense actually. Almost like a surrogate of sorts.”

When Isaac came over he immediately got in behind Stiles, pulling him up between his legs as he sat on the floor and pulling him up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and just held him tight, a slight rocking motion the only other movement. He leaned his head into Stiles’ neck and scented him before whispering “It’s ok Alpha, I have you.”

Deaton went back to the bag that he had brought in with him when Scott had called him. He pulled out a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. “I’m just going to give him a very small dose of a relaxant, and hopefully we can find out what’s going on.” When Scott nodded Deaton rubbed Stiles’ arm with an alcohol swab and then quickly administered the injection. It took about ten minutes before the affects began to appear and both Scott and Deaton saw the grip of Stiles’ hand loosen. Deaton had a feeling whatever was going on had something to do with his neck.

“Stiles? Can you hear me? I need to move your hand, will you let me do that?” Stiles actually seemed to react to Deaton’s question. His eyes tracked to Deaton’s and if it was possible they began to look even more distraught than they had. A new sob erupted as the vet gently pulled the hand away from the neck. Scott sucked in a breath when he saw Stiles’ neck. “Oh my god, what the hell happened?” Stiles’ neck was a dark red and painful looking, but what really caught Scott’s attention was the sight of the mating bite slowly healing to smooth skin. “Doc? How is this possible?”

Deaton shook his head, he’d never in all his years of working with wolves had seen a mating bite heal over like this. “Stiles, can you tell me what happened? I need to know what you’re going through.” The tears began to flow faster down Stiles’ face. He sucked in a shuddering breath and finally spoke. “I-It’s g-gone, m-my bond, I c-can’t feel it…” Scott looked sharply at Deaton, fear evident in his face. “What does that mean, is, does that mean Derek is dead?” There were several sounds of gasps and reactions from the pack in the other room and most had moved back into the main area. Deaton looked up, first at Scott, then the rest of the pack. “I’ve never seen, nor heard, of a mating bite disappearing due to death of one them. Can any of you sense Derek through the pack bonds?” Scott tried to clear his mind to focus, but he could feel the agitation and flurry of emotions from the other pack members and it made it very difficult to separate everything to focus on Derek.

“I can feel him. It’s very weak, but it’s there. I’m almost positive he’s still alive.” Isaac had spoken so quietly Deaton almost didn’t hear him. Scott looked up and nodded, his eyes out of focus. “Yeah, I can still feel him, but like Isaac said it’s really faint.” Deaton took in the information and looked thoughtful. He stood up and motioned Scott to follow him. He moved into an area that he knew Stiles wouldn’t be able to overhear, even though the wolves would. “What are you thinking doc?” Deaton had a look on his face that told Scott he wasn’t about to like what he was going to be told. “This is just a theory, I’ve never seen this before, but this combined with the events of Derek’s kidnapping by Kate, I think what we’re seeing is the mating bond between Stiles and Derek being severed.” Scott shook his head, like he was confused. “How is that possible? I thought only death could sever a bond, and even then it’s never really severed completely.” Deaton ran his hand over his neck. “I can only guess, but I think Derek has been claimed as a mate by someone else, and it’s overridden the bond between him and Derek.”

A look of disbelief, then anger, passed over Scott’s face. “Again, how is that even possible? A mating bond is supposed to be permanent, never mind the fact that Derek would never break his mating with Stiles.” Deaton looked sympathetic as he looked over to where Stiles was. Isaac still had him cradled to his chest as he rocked him. “I can only assume it was not done willingly on Derek’s part, but if this is indeed what has happened the pack needs to stay with Stiles.” Scott just looked at the vet like that was the stupidest thing he could’ve said, it was a no brainer that the pack was going to do nothing but protect Stiles. “If the mating bond has been severed Stiles will begin to experience extremely intense emotions over the next few days, especially since it seems to have been a violent breaking of the bond. It will be a sort of grieving for the loss of the bond. Stiles will experience depression, grief, anger, all emotions common for someone who has experienced the death of a loved one. Unfortunately with the nature of wolf mating bonds these emotions will be more intense. You will need to make sure someone is with Stiles at all time. It should last for a few days before it evens back out. Until then Stiles will have a hard time functioning.”

Scott got the unspoken gist of what Deaton was saying. There was the possibility of a suicide attempt when the intensity of such negative emotions hit. “OK, what else can we do?” Scott asked. “Unfortunately not much. Make sure he eats and stays hydrated, other than that it’s a matter of riding it out until the grieving process is done and the after-effects of the bond severing is completed.” Scott rubbed his face hard. It wasn’t bad enough Derek was taken, but this was daunting. Scott honestly wasn’t sure how the pact was going to react to all of this, how it would affect them. The strong between Derek and Stiles was a big part of the overall pack bond, it made the pack so much stronger. He was afraid how this was going to impact them on an instinctual wolf level, let alone a human emotional one.

“What do we do about scents? I mean this is their den, their scent is mingled. Do we encourage that, or do we need to move him somewhere neutral?” Deaton honestly didn’t know the answer to that. “I really don’t know. My gut instinct though? My gut says to stay here because this is a pack den. It’s safe and secure.” Scott nodded as the doctor clapped him on the arm. They moved back out into the main area. Scott looked over the pack and could tell they had all heard what was discussed. Most nodded to Scott in support. For the next several days Scott was in charge until their Alpha’s were recovered.

Deaton had picked up his bag before checking on Stiles one last time. He turned to Scott again. “I can’t do much more here tonight. I will continue researching ideas however for fighting the berserkers as well as looking more into this,” he indicated Stiles as he said that. Scott walked him to the door and thanked him for his help, giving him a quick hug before opening the door for the vet. When Scott turned back into main room he saw the pack had begun moving pillows and blankets in around the couch, preparing to surround their Alpha and protect him for the night. Liam was helping Isaac up onto the couch with Stiles before Isaac got back under him so that Isaac could lay across the couch with his head against the armrest. They maneuvered Stiles in between Isaac’s legs again so that he was leaning against Isaac’s chest. Liam got a pillow under Isaac’s head and then placed a blanket over Stiles. Isaac tucked it in around Stiles and then wrapped his arms back around him, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. The rest of the pack had piled in front of the couch with pillows and blankets thrown in to create a nest. Boyd had turned on the t.v. and put a movie on as everyone settled in for the night, Kira patting an open spot next to her for Scott. As he kicked off his shoes he placed a hand on Stiles, noting that his hand was once again gripped on his neck where his mating bite had been, silently crying. “We’ll figure this out buddy, I promise.”

-*-

They spent the next three days trying to console Stiles while still trying work on a plan for rescuing Derek. Stiles had begun the stages of grief as Deaton had anticipated. The first day had found him hold up in the small bedroom upstairs that he shared with Derek. He wanted no one near him but Scott had been so concerned that he had cleared the room of anything he thought Stiles might use to hurt himself. Isaac was stationed just outside listening to every little thing and emotion for any signs that Stiles was going to try something. Every few minutes he’d poke his head in and find Stiles in the same position, lying on his side clutching a picture of him and Derek that Erica had taken one day. He refused to eat only occasionally drinking from the bottle of water left for him. He stayed like that for two days, never moving from his spot, never letting go of the picture. Everyone took turns keeping an eye on him while also giving him his space.

On the third day Chris Argent showed up at the loft. When Malia let him inside everyone looked up, hopeful that he had good news. Scott invited him down to the large table, offering him a drink. “Any news?” Chris had come in with what looked like maps. “I made a lot of calls to various hunter groups. The Calaveras haven’t seen any sign of Kate, but to make sure they sent some people down to the church to see if she’d been there. It was abandoned, didn’t look like anyone had been there since the last time. So I put the word out to groups throughout the country and I think we got a hit in Arizona. Nothing positive, but I pulled in some favors and the group there is sending out search parties to find anything they can. One of their members vaguely remembered overhearing another person getting an odd phone call, sounded like someone needing help hiding. Turns out the person who got the call has gone missing. I’ve already prepared the Argents to move as soon as we get word that Kate is there. I brought maps of Arizona with likely hideouts marked. I just based it on what a hunter would look for in terms of a hideout. Unfortunately I’m not entirely sure what a half jaguar would look for.”

Before Chris could continue everyone looked up as Stiles made his way down the spiral staircase. He was pale and gaunt looking, his eyes were sunken in and the skin was dark under them. He stopped at the bottom, staring at Chris. Chris looked at him and asked him, “How are you doing?” Stiles clenched his fists before stalking towards Chris. “How am I doing? _You_ want to know how I’m doing? This is all YOUR fault Argent! YOUR psychopathic sister did this! YOUR sister took my mate and broke my bond! How the FUCK do you think I’m doing? Why didn’t you kill her in Mexico? If you had killed her NONE of this would have happened. My mate would be here, where he belongs!” Stiles was right in front of Chris now, his face and body radiating anger. He yanked his shirt collar to the side before yelling again. “THIS, this is your fault you son of a bitch!”

Chris looked stunned and shaken by the outburst. Scott had moved in front of Chris and Isaac and Boyd and moved up to Stiles’ side. “Come on Stiles, let’s go get you some food, you need to eat ok buddy?” Isaac said softly, trying to diffuse the situation. Stiles shook the two men off him, snapping at them to leave him alone as he walked into the kitchen. Kira had already moved into the kitchen quickly to get food for Stiles, hoping to get him to eat without setting him off.

“Damn, sorry about that Chris,” Scott whispered. “That’s the first time he’s come down in almost three days.” Chris looked towards the kitchen, he could hear Stiles telling Boyd and Isaac to leave him alone. “What did he mean when he showed me his neck? What happened? I’m totally lost, I just thought you guys were attacked by the harpies and then Kate took Derek, what am I missing?” Scott realized he hadn’t told Chris the latest. “Right after we called you the other day Stiles began to act weird, then started screaming and clutching at his neck. We got Deaton over here to see what was happening. It seems Kate found a way to break the mating bond between Stiles and Derek. We don’t know how. We’re pretty sure Derek is alive as we can still feel a weak pack bond with him, but Stiles is reacting to the bond being severed. It’s like a grieving process.”

Chris blew out a breath. He was stunned. This was an all new low for his sister. “I may still be learning a lot about how you guys operate, but I thought it wasn’t possible to do something like that. I thought those things were for life.” Scott just kind of shrugged, his hands in his pockets. What was he supposed to say? Chris looked at Scott. “Kate will die, I understand that. Whether it’s by my hand or the pack’s, it will happen.” Scott nodded once at him, silently glad that was out there and apparently not something that would be an issue.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had lost track of the days. He was in a severe depression from losing his bond to Stiles. He could no longer feel him, and he could barely feel his pack. He didn’t know if Kate had found a way to break those bonds as well, or if it was a distance thing. He had no idea where he was. He was kept shackled in the same room, periodically being drugged only to wake and find himself back on the steel table with Kate on top of him. It had happened so many times now that he withdrew into his mind, trying to embrace his wolf and not be aware of what was happening. He still had no idea what the hell the point of this was, if it was just to humiliate him or if there was more to it. But he found himself no longer caring. The sense of betrayal, humiliation and self-disgust were overwhelming. He was betraying his mate every time Kate got on top of him. His body betraying him every time he got hard for Kate. It didn’t matter that his body was unwilling in that betrayal, that he was being drugged to force the arousal, but it was betrayal all the same. He would never be able to face Stiles again, and he longed for death. He laid on the floor, his heavy chains his only comfort, and ignored the tears of shame running down his face as he silently begged the gods for death.

-*-

Stiles stood in front of the wall of windows, looking out but seeing nothing, a mug of tea in his hand. It had been five days since the attack. He’d finally become functional again last night. Deaton had come by to check on him and surmised that the process of the bond separation had been completed, and the intensity and range of the grieving had lessened finally. The only thing left inside of Stiles right now was anger. An anger so pure it scared Stiles while at the same time centering him and giving him a sense of strength and clarity of mind. Scott had actually told him to embrace it, to use it as his anchor as Derek had before becoming mated to Stiles. And he did, he wrapped his arms around that anger and welcomed it into his soul, nourished it. All other emotions were packed away. The depression, the hurt and pain, the grief especially, they were locked up nice and tight in a far corner of his mind. He focused only on his anger now, fed it like a fire. He would feed it until it became enormous, encompassing his entire being before unleashing it like an unholy hellhound. He smiled to himself.

-*-

Scott burst into the loft, a sense of energy surrounding him. The rest of the pack immediately picked up on it and they rushed to meet him at the door. “They found her! We know where Kate is!” Everyone started talking at once, trying to ask questions and wanting to know what the next step was. Scott tried to quiet everyone down so he could tell them. Stiles had heard the commotion and walked into the living room, but stayed back a ways. “What did you learn Scott,” he asked.

“Chris called me while I was on my way back over here. His contacts in Arizona have been searching every day and they finally located her out in the desert. It’s an ancient bunker of some sort that the army used to use back in the forties. They staked it out and saw people coming and going. They spotted their missing man, it looks like he switched over to her side. They still weren’t a hundred percent sure until this morning when they finally spotted Kate briefly. Chris is already on his way over to outline the plan for going in and extracting Derek.”

The energy level amongst the pack was high, everyone was buzzing with excitement at finally having a plan that they could move forward with. Scott smiled at Stiles before moving over to him. “We’re gonna get him back Stiles. We’re so fucking close now.” Stiles smiled back, for the first time in days, and hugged Scott before letting him go and moving over to the large table where the pack was. Twenty minutes later and they heard Chris making his way up to the loft. Malia had already opened the door and he made his way in. He slowed a little when he saw Stiles, but at the nod from him Chris kept coming in.

They spent the rest of the day working out the plan for getting in. They had a layout of the bunker and marked off possible locations for Derek. The hashed out strategies for getting into the area, deciding that Malia would definitely be the first one in since she could do a full shift. She would go in at dusk, scout the area and report back. They had also decided on scent-blocking spray to help give them an advantage. No one was really sure if Kate would be able to scent them like a wolf could. Deaton had stopped by with cases of a mistletoe concoction that he hoped would slow down any berserkers. The only downside of course being that it was highly poisonous to the wolves. Chris had already arranged vans for the drive and they were already one their way to the loft. They would leave at first light. Scott had wanted to leave right then but Stiles had shot them down, telling them everyone needed to be rested, even though no one believed they’d be able to sleep.

Stiles invited Chris to stay the night with them. He would be coming with them in the morning and it didn’t make sense for him to go home. He quietly apologized for accusing him of the things he did, explaining some of what he was going through at the time. Stiles truly felt bad, he considered Chris a friend now. He’d helped the pack numerous times that he almost considered him an honorary member. Chris could empathize, he remembered what it had been like when Victoria had died, the utter despair he’d felt. He could only imagine how much more intense it would feel with something biological like a mate bond. “Would you like to stay?” Stiles asked. “The pack likes to dog pile together as you can see, but you can have the couch or even the bed upstairs.” Chris was stunned. He knew what it meant to be asked to not only stay, but be invited into the main sleeping area with the rest of the pack. Stiles was showing him the highest level of trust. “I would be honored Alpha, to spend the night. Thank you.” He felt compelled to use the title, to show he understood. “And I promise you, I will not leave until Derek is safe and Kate is dead one way or the other. I promise you as a member of the House of Argent.” Stiles smiled at Chris and nodded. “Thank you Chris.” They shook hands as friends before Chris said he’d take the couch. Kira spoke up from the middle of the pile of pillows and blankets, “come on Alpha, there’s a spot all ready for you!” Stiles smiled again before stepping over everyone into the middle and squeezing in. Isaac moved in behind him and threw his arm over him before nuzzling his neck, scenting him, and falling asleep.

Chris laid on the couch, a smile on his lips, as he watched over the group below him. Had anyone told him two years ago that instead of hunting wolves he’d been laying on the couch in the den of the Hale Pack, a guest of the Alpha no less, and would be risking his life to rescue one of them, he’d have scoffed. His whole outlook on his life as a hunter had been turned upside down with the Hales. He was no longer a hunter of wolves, but a protector. And as he drifted off to sleep he vowed to himself and any god that may be listening out there that he would protect the Hale pack at all costs.

-*-

Derek awoke to find Kate crouched in front of him, tapping his face to wake him up. “Oh my pretty little wolf, thank you so much. I have finally accomplished the last step before taking over your pack.” She leaned in and kissed him before he could react and push her away. Chuckling she stood up and walked back out of the room, locking the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

At first light the pack was up and itching to move. They had packed up what they needed and were down in the parking lot putting bags into the various vans. They had three vans full of Argent men and their gear. Chris stood in one with Stiles and Scott going over the equipment they had. He pointed out the numerous flash bangs that he hoped would help with berserkers, there were crossbows, rifles of every make and model and more knives then Stiles had ever seen. Allison Argent, Chris’ daughter, was tucked into the back checking that her long bow and cross-bow were ready and packing arrows and bolts into a quiver.

“Allison has flash arrows as well as gas that could be useful, but we’ll need to protect your pack in order to use them.” When Scott quirked an eyebrow in question Chris explained. “The flash arrows will emit a strobe light that will temporarily blind a were creature. The gas arrow is usually set to emit a form of wolfsbane. Non-lethal but definitely detrimental. We also have sound grenades that we can use. I’ve included items for the pack to protect them against these. It’s possible Derek would be affected, but as I said, it’s non-lethal, their main purpose to subdue, not kill. My men are well trained and know exactly what to do, that Kate is our target.”

They spent another hour making sure everyone knew the route they were taking, that everything was packed and after confirming all was set, the loaded up the vans and headed out of town. They drove through the night, stopping only for quick food and bathroom breaks and to swap drivers out. It was roughly a thousand miles to the location about an hour outside of Phoenix. The pack was restless, they’d been cooped up for hours on end and they couldn’t help but wonder how their plan would go once they arrived. Stiles trusted his pack, he trusted Argent and his men, so all he could do was hope and send up a prayer to whoever was listening that they were successful.

They arrived a few miles outside of the bunker about one o’clock in the morning. Wolves and Argents alike had tried to sleep as much as possible in order to be rested. Everyone climbed out and stretched, and at a nod from Stiles the wolves shifted into their beta forms and took a few minutes to run aimlessly in order to stretch. Malia wanted to head in right away, she was eager to shift and go see what she could find. Stiles agreed, telling her to be careful and try to stay out of sight. Malia quickly undressed, not at all uncomfortable in her nudity. The Argent men tried to quickly avert their gazes as she finished and shifted into her full coyote form. With a yip to Stiles she took off loping over the rolling desert terrain.

Chris and his men began to set up camouflaging around and over the vans to conceal them as much as possible. They had parked in a ravine, the walls providing some shelter as well. When that was complete they began setting up their command center, setting up tables and laying out their gear. Chris spread out maps in the back of a van so that he could start blocking out their movements. Stiles would give Malia a couple of hours to scout the area and see what kind of information she came back with.

In the meantime there wasn’t much to do. Chris and his men had all of the gear ready to go and really at this point it was just a matter of waiting for Malia to come back and report on what, if anything, she’d found. He found himself walking to the far end of the ravine, away from the group but still within sight. He sat down cross legged and took in a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly through his mouth. He wanted to try and clear his mind and see if he could reach out to Derek. He hadn’t been able to feel him but for a very faint whisper of pack bond. He didn’t know if anything was reaching him. The mate bond was broken, there was nothing to grab on to. All he could do was try to connect through the pack bond, but it just so faint. Taking another cleansing breath and closing his eyes he tried to focus on the pack bond and send reassuring thoughts of love through it, to tell Derek they were here and to hold on a little bit longer. Stiles had hoped that being in the same area as Derek would make the pack bond stronger, but it didn’t seem to be the case. It still felt so weak, but Stiles refused to give up. Even if Stiles felt nothing come back to him he was going to continue pushing positive energy to his mate.

He’d come to when someone took him by the shoulder. He’d had no idea how long he’d been meditating, but he saw Kira next to him. “Boyd says Malia is coming back.” Stiles nodded and got up, noticing the cramps in his legs. He must’ve meditated for some time. He strode back over to the main group as Malia trotted into camp, still in coyote form. Everyone was instantly nervous as they took in the blood on her muzzle and chest. Kira had grabbed a sheet and held it up and as Malia shifted back to human form Kira wrapped her in. “Malia what happened, are you hurt?” Stiles immediately asked. She looked at Stiles in the deadpan way she had and then looked at her chest. “No, I was hungry. I hunted.” At any other time he’d have eyerolled her and snorted.  But not tonight. “Did you scout the bunker at all?” He was impatient.

Malia nodded at him. “Of course I did. I did that first, then hunted. I saw three men patrol close to the bunker, that’s it. I could only see one door in, unless there was a hidden entrance farther out than I was. They looked alert but bored.” Stiles wasn’t sure if only three men was a good sign or a bad one. Apparently Chris agreed with that thought. “Shit. There could be only three because Kate honestly doesn’t think we’ll attempt anything, or there’s only three to lure us in to believing we can get in easily, only to be ambushed once we get inside.” Stiles nodded at him. “Well then I suppose we go in expecting a trap.”

Stiles was concerned most definitely, but seeing that he had the Argents and their arsenal surrounding his pack made him feel a lot more helpful. Stiles heard the chirp of his cell phone telling him he had a call so he pulled it out, thinking maybe Deaton was calling at this hour with last second information. When he pulled it out flashing across the screen was the caller ID “Derek”. Scott saw his name flash on the tiny screen and immediately called the pack over quietly as Stiles swiped his finger across the screen to answer. Everyone knew it would not be Derek on the other line.

Stiles couldn’t help the tremble in his hands as a million different threats ran through his mind asa way to answer to the call. In the end he settled with a simple but curt, “Yes.” Kate’s smug voice came over the phone. “Ah Stiles, or should I call you Alpha? Is it Alpha Hale, or did you guys go all modern and hyphenate?” Stiles wanted to rip this bitch through the phone, he wanted nothing more than to see her bleed. “Kate, did you call to discuss naming etiquette or do you have a reason for calling.” Scott motioned Stiles to put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear. Maybe Chris would be able to hear something that could help. Stiles easily switched it over as Kate continued. “Oh baby I have a reason, of course. Why don’t you put your phone on Face Time so you can see.” Stiles knew this was a bad idea, knew he was going to not only not like what he was about to see, but Kate would be able to see any reaction on his part. He tried to school his features as much as possible before hitting the face time button.

It took a second but then they could see Kate’s face on the screen of the phone. Stiles almost blacked out when the screen shifted from her to what was behind her. Only Isaac quickly coming up behind him to support him kept him upright as he, Scott and Chris peered into the phone’s screen. Kate had put the phone down but aimed towards the floor. They could see her saunter up to Derek and it took everything Stiles had not to cry out at what he saw. Derek was chained to the wall, a heavy metal collar around his neck with a heavy chain leading to a wall hook, manacles and chains around his hands and feet. He was pale and naked, his eyes downcast. He tried to curl into himself, to hide, but Kate wouldn’t have it. She ran her fingers through his hair, then other hand going down to his groin to stroke him. She pulled his head upwards by his hair and Stiles could see the glassiness in them. The once vibrant green was now dull and lifeless. Kate began to stroke him and Derek let out a whimper as it became obvious his body was about to betray him once again, this time with an audience. “Now, now my love, you know you like this. You’ve liked it every–single–time-we’ve-done-it. She punctuated each word with a stroke. As white ropes of cum shot up tears rolled down Derek’s face and even more light left his eyes. When Kate released him he tried to scramble as far away from her as the chains would allow and curled himself into a tight ball, his back to the camera.

Stiles wasn’t really seeing or hearing anything now. His vision had tunneled at the sight of what Kate had just done to his mate. His beautiful mate, curled into a ball, his eyes that Stiles had wanted to write romantic poems about dead and lifeless. The sight of his neck raw and still red with Kate’s mating bite on top of his. He couldn’t seem to pull in a breath, he couldn’t focus his eyes, and he knew Kate was probably sitting there, watching him through the phone with a smirk on her face, but he couldn’t seem to snap out of it. The rush of anger, pure and hot rushed through him so strong that he heard Derek whimper over the phone. It seemed to snap Stiles out of whatever this was, and he tried to refocus on the phone. He could hear his pack behind him - restless, angry, distraught, and barely able to contain themselves. He was pretty sure Boyd had shifted, he could see some of Argent’s men looking a little concerned.

Chris had turned away, whether it was because he couldn’t face Stiles after seeing what his sister had just done, or something else. At this point Stiles didn’t really care. His only thought right now was to kill Kate Argent. “So as you can see, my dear Stiles, you technically are no longer the other half of the Alpha pair, I believe my mating bite successfully puts me in that position. Not to mention, I can do something you can’t, and that my dear boy, is provide the Alpha with an heir.” When Kate rubbed her hand over belly and threw a fake happy smile over her shoulder at Derek, Stiles heard several howls rend the air. At this point all but Scott had lost control and shifted and were pacing in agitation, and Scott looked like he was holding on only by a thread.

“Now I’m not stupid enough to think you’re not arranging some kind of rescue, especially if that was my dear brother I saw flit into the screen briefly. But before you try to ride in like a knight in shining armor and rescue Derek, know this. I will take your pack. I know Scott’s ‘true’ potential, and I’d rather have him as my mate. Everyone knows that a true alpha is stronger than any other. So I’ll make this easier for you. Go ahead and attempt your rescue. If Scott and the pack join willingly, Derek goes home alive with you, as omegas, never to be in a pack again. If Scott refuses, I will still take him and the pack, I will force Scott to kill Derek and assume his title, and you will go home with whatever is left of Derek. Your choice kid.” And with that Kate leaned into the frame and the connection went dead.

Stiles hadn’t said a word during the entire phone call. He turned, putting the phone back into his pocket. Scott had finally snapped and shifted, he was standing off to the side, hands clenched and bleeding from where his claws were digging in, breathing heavily and trying to retain at least a small amount of control. Kira was holding on to Malia and Liam, trying to act as an anchor for them as they also fought for control. Boyd had run off into the distance howling periodically while Erica paced off in the distance. In the back of his head Stiles worried if Boyd was going to go feral. Could a wolf go feral like this? He honestly didn’t know. He looked down at Isaac. Isaac hadn’t shifted, he had done the opposite in fact. He was curled up on himself, whimpering and holding on to one of Stiles’ legs like a small child would do to a parent.

Stiles felt so incredibly numb. The sight of Derek so broken on the phone replaying through his mind, Kate rubbing her belly. An heir, she was pregnant with Derek’s child. She had raped Derek. Raped his mate. _His_ mate. She had done this to Derek, broken him in mind and body, she wanted his pack. Anger and despair flowed through him like a cyclone, whirling through his soul, shattering his heart. His mate, the man he loved more than life itself had been abused and broken by this _bitch_. She forced him to impregnate her so that she could take his pack. _His fucking pack_ , not hers. If he had ever regretted not taking the bite it was now. He wanted to feel Kate’s throat in his jaws as he bit into her, shredding her flesh and drinking her blood. He wanted to drain the lifeblood from her body, rend her limbs and scatter them to the winds so that she could never come back to haunt him or his pack ever fucking again.

Stiles held on to the pure rage flowing through him. He stood still, head down and eyes closed and fed that fire in his soul, growing it to even greater heights. He felt it whip around him, it was inside him and out. He brought his arms up, adding more and more fuel to his anger until all he could hear was the scream of the wind and the whipping of the sand around him. And as it reached a crescendo he threw his head back and howled.

* * *

 

The Hale pack stood in shock, utter and complete shock, as they watched what could only be described as a sand storm whip up around Stiles and surround him, and only him. It grew in strength and power as if he was controlling it, and deep down they knew he was. No one knew how he was doing it, but they knew things were definitely no longer the same. Chris and his men didn’t know what to do and stayed as far back as possible, honestly unsure if Stiles was going to attack them. Something in Isaac spoke to him, he had no idea what it was or where it came from, but he could feel his wolf respond to whatever it was Stiles was doing. He found himself stepping closer to Stiles, just outside of the whirlwind, and he closed his eyes and let his energy flow through him and into Stiles. Suddenly, one by one, the rest of the pack followed. None of them would ever be able to explain the compulsion to do it, but their wolves all told them it was the right thing to do. Stiles was surrounded by his pack, their energy flowing through him when he threw his head back suddenly and let out an earth-shattering howl and the whirlwind flared up to encompass the entire pack.

When the dust settled and everyone cleared their eyes, they took in the sight before them and as one they shifted into their beta forms, threw their heads back and howled their support to their alpha, who now stood in the center of the circle, the silver-grey of his fur ruffling in the wind and his deep crimson eyes telling his pack it was time to hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow, I really was not expecting that,” Chris said to the only other non-human around him, besides his own men. Kira looked nervous and gave a kind of half chuckle that ended up sounding more like she was choking. “I didn’t know he could do that. I thought he was still human.”

Stiles stood still, scenting the air. All around him was the rest of the pack in their beta forms, waiting for some sort of signal from Stiles. Malia looked like she wanted to shift completely, but wasn’t quite sure yet. Chris felt it was pretty safe to assume they would be moving out quickly, so he turned and gave his men the word to pack up their weapons and gear and get ready to head out. He had a bag packed specifically for the wolves with ear and eye protection. He handed it to Kira. “When they’re ready, pass these out and tell them to wear them. It’s protection for their ears and eyes, it should protect them from any of the sound and light grenades but shouldn’t inhibit their senses enough to be a problem. They, uh, obviously won’t work on anyone who’s in a full shift, only beta, got it?”

Kira nodded to Chris, hoisting the pack up onto her back. They both turned as Stiles let out a chuff and made eye contact with Chris and Scott, then bobbed his head as if to say, ‘let’s role’, and he took off. Malia finally did shift completely and she loped after him with the betas right behind. Chris used hand signals to send his men out and quiet as ghosts they all moved in the same direction as Stiles and the rest of the pack.

The spent the next 40 minutes carefully running over the rocky terrain, Malia and Stiles taking the lead with their better senses. Chris’ men were scattered and out of sight. They were so well trained that Chris himself couldn’t see them. He knew Kate would be expecting him but he hoped to at least provide some kind of surprise. The wolves would take point on the assault with Chris and his team providing back-up. The wolves’ sense of smell, sight and hearing were far superior to Chris’ team. They would lead the way in and then he would take over and lay down enough cover fire to flatten a city in order for them to rescue Derek. There was no way in hell Kate was getting away this time. Chris owed Derek his life, a few times over. He would make sure the man got out in one piece.

When they got within a few yards of the bunker entrance Stiles found an outcropping to hide behind long enough for the wolves to group before making their way in. As the betas crouched down to remain as hidden as possible Scott could sense agitation coming from Stiles, agitation separate from that of Derek’s situation. Stiles was pacing and whining, then he’d stop for a second and shake, then pace again. Scott put a hand on his neck to calm him.

“Hey buddy, are you trying to shift back?” Stiles chuffed and whined. That was the cause for the agitation, Stiles didn’t know how to shift back. Nothing like being in the middle of a crisis for a quick lesson in shifting, he thought. “It’s ok buddy. Calm your breathing and picture yourself in wolf form slowly changing to human. Try to concentrate on visualizing the changes going from wolf to person.”

Stiles laid down on his belly and closed his eyes and after a few minutes he managed to shift, becoming human again. There was a noise behind Scott from Malia. “Seriously? He shifts from wolf back to human dressed? Why am I always naked?” Sure enough Stiles was on the ground fully clothed in what he’d been wearing before he shifted. He stood up looking a little shell-shocked.

“How the hell did I do that? How did I shift into a wolf? Derek never gave me the bite. And even if he had, how the fuck did I shift to a _full_ wolf??” Scott smiled but shook his head.

“We have no idea man. You were just standing there whipping up this incredible sand storm around you, and then we all kinda felt the need to move around you and just, I don’t know, like _feed_ that storm, and when it was all over you were standing there as a wolf. An _Alpha_ wolf.”

Stiles paled for a second as a thought came to him. “Shit, I didn’t transform because Derek’s…” Isaac shook his head. “No man, I can feel Derek, he’s still alive.” Sure enough Stiles could feel him, stronger than before. His heart settled back to a normal rhythm, and despite the circumstances he couldn’t help but feel somewhat giddy. “Oh my god I’m furry. I can’t believe this. Wait you said an Alpha wolf, does that mean my eyes are red? This is so _freaking_ cool! I can’t wait to tell Derek. Shit we have to go get him!” And with that the old Stiles, the dorky freshman who tripped over his own feet who shone for a few minutes in the awe of his transformation was back to his role as alpha. The sight of Derek on the floor, being abused by Kate, washed over him again and he felt his anger push through the giddiness to the forefront.

“OK, we need to move. I don’t want Derek down there any longer. And I want Kate fucking dead, you got it?” Everyone nodded and Kira stepped in with the pack. “Chris told me to pass these out. There’s ear and eye protection for you, he says it should protect you without inhibiting your senses.” Kira began handing each wolf a set of protection, including Stiles. He tucked them into his pocket before eyeing everyone. “OK guys, let’s do this. Let’s get Derek out of here and get him home. We go in first and Argent’s team will come in behind us and lay down weapons fire. Make sure you keep low. We have no idea where the berserkers are or will be. We can only assume they are kept here and once Kate hears us enter she will send them out. The Argents will use the weapons they brought to hopefully take the berserkers down while we go after Kate and Derek. If anyone gets into trouble, howl. Kira, you just yell I guess.” Stiles couldn’t help but give her a funny shrug and make her chuckle. He could feel his body tighten with anxiety and he needed to loosen it with a lame joke.

The wolves, with the exception of Stiles, shifted to their beta forms, Malia did a full shift, and they made their way to the entrance. Stiles decided to stay in his human form, for now. As they came closer they could make out the three men patrolling. Scott, Boyd and Liam spread out, each taking a target. Silently they crept closer before suddenly rushing the men and taking them down silently, then dragging them off a ways. It was show time, Stiles thought. He walked up to the door, scanning the area as he did. He didn’t see any cameras but he didn’t really think it mattered at this point. Either Kate knew they were here or not. They were going in regardless.

Stiles grabbed the handle and twisted, surprised when it opened freely. He didn’t know if this was a good sign or an omen of utter disaster. Malia crept up next to him, pushing her muzzle into the small opening of the door, scenting the area. When she began to push through Stiles opened the door all the way and the rest of the pack moved in, pushing Stiles to the back. They would go in first, protecting their Alpha. Kira came in behind Stiles, katana drawn and at the ready.

They made their way down the main hallway and Stiles heard Argent’s men work their way in. There was a branch several feet in front of them and from there everyone would spread out. Several of Argent’s men would go with the wolves, providing them with the weapons cover the wolves didn’t have. Three separate hallways branched and would eventually meet up to a single on further in. From there they could head down to the lower level. They had all agreed that was the most likely place Derek was being held, but they would not go down until clearing the upper level first.

They cleared the three hallways and each group met up at the junction once again, clearing the rooms in that section. There were four small rooms and one larger room with equipment in it that looked like surveillance monitors. One screen showed the front entrance to the bunker while the others showed other rooms in the complex. Chris and Stiles took a moment to look at them, hoping to get an idea of where everyone was. “All I see are empty corridors and rooms with their doors closed,” Stiles said quietly.

“She’s made sure to keep monitored areas empty, she’s not giving anything away. We’ll have to clear each room as we go, any one of them could hold berserkers. I think it’s safe to say she and Derek will _not_ be in the first room we hit,” Chris said with a snort. “We’ll go in two groups on the lower level, each group covering a room on their side of the corridor. And expect an ambush, it’s how she operates.”

Chris looked at the wolves around him. “This is probably a good time to put your protection on, I think it’s safe to say things are about to get messy.” Each of the wolves began to put the small ear protectors in and then slid their eye protection on. They looked like regular sunglasses and Chris couldn’t help but internally chuckle at the site of werewolves wearing sunglasses. Everyone was ready to go and Stiles nodded as the groups headed back down to where the hallway led down to the next level. The betas kept their senses wide open, hoping to catch a scent soon enough to give them a heads up. Scott and Boyd took the lead, keeping Stiles in the middle of the wolves and Argents. They made their way slowly down the stairs fully expecting the ambush to hit here in the tight area. They were surprised to make their way down completely and into the small area at the bottom.

_That_ was when all hell broke loose.

*-*

Just as Scott yelled “incoming!” four doors burst open as floods of berserkers came out and towards the group. While the area they were in was bigger than the stairwell it was still very small in terms of fanning out and getting in to a good position to attack. The wolves moved apart as best as they could and when Chris yelled “Down!” they all crouched low as flash and gas grenades flew through the air into the midst of the berserkers. A second later the explosions rocked the room and quickly filled with gas. Stiles stayed in human form but covered his eyes against the flash. In the confusion he, Scott, Kira and Boyd maneuvered through the berserkers to get behind them. Four of Argent’s men also made their way through and one of them passed a rifle and a wicked looking knife to Stiles. “Chris says to use these if you decide not to shift,” he said. Stiles took them eagerly and they began to attack the berserkers on both sides. Allison had remained in the stairwell, up one flight in order to get above them and was picking off berserkers as best as she could. The amount of armor they wore made it difficult, each shot had to hit just right.

Kira took a blow to her head when she pulled up short on a swing of her katana to avoid taking off Scott’s head. The lack of room was forcing her to jab rather than swing, and it wasn’t nearly as effective. It prevented her from making use of the deadly sharp edge of her blade. Stiles caught her before she hit the ground and a quick nod from her told him she was ok. Scott had been trying to swipe at the midsections of the berserkers but kept hitting the bone armor. He could hear growls of frustration from the other wolves at their inability to get past the armor on their side as well. A berserker swung at him, catching him in the neck and throwing him to the ground and then proceeded to stomp on Scott’s back. Scott tried desperately to get back onto his feet but just could not get past the booted feet of the berserkers. It was just as another hard blow came down on his back that he caught on. The berserkers had _booted_ feet. There was some armor on the front but the backs of their legs were not protected. He swiped out at the berserker in front of him, sinking his claws into the calf and dragging them down to his heel, ripping up muscles and flesh and taking out the Achilles tendon. The berserker roared as he stumbled down, leaving the other leg open. Scott ripped the other leg open and the berserker went down to the ground where Kira was able to bring her blade straight down in a powerful thrust and embedding the tip of the katana into the neck, then twisting to ensure death.

When Scott realized it work he called out, telling the wolves to take them down by the back of their legs. While it turned out to be a successful way of bringing the berserkers down, it created another problem. The wolves and Argents were now trying to not trip over the bodies as they continued to fight the remaining berserkers. Liam had moved over next to Scott and the two were ripping up legs while Stiles and Kira used their blades to finish the kills. Stiles briefly saw Erica go down as she tripped over a body and a berserker began to pummel her with some sort of club. Stiles couldn’t get to her quickly enough because of the bodies on the floor but also afraid to use the rifle in such close quarters. The berserker reached down and grabbed Erica by her throat and squeezed hard before throwing her body across the room. Before Stiles could react a bolt was suddenly sticking out of the eye socket of the berserker and it stumbled before tripping over a body and falling backwards. Stiles looked towards the stairwell at Allison, who seemed shocked to have hit such a tiny target.

There were five berserkers left and everyone was tripping over bodies. Stiles yelled at Kira and Scott to cover him and told Liam to help him. They began dragging bodies off to the side just enough to clear a path and as they did Kira moved, finally able to make a clean sweep with the katana. She beheaded the two closest to them and then Stiles and Liam moved more bodies. By now the wolves and Argents had the last three surrounded. Boyd, Malia and Scott ran in and began biting at the legs and as the berserkers stumbled Kira came in with the death blow. Everyone stood when the last one finally went down and it seemed as if they all took a collective breath of relief.

“Erica!” Boyd ran over to where Erica lay, crumpled against the wall. He ran gentle hands over her as Stiles and Scott moved in as well. “I think she’s ok, I can hear a heartbeat, but she’s hurt pretty bad.” Stiles nodded at Boyd’s words. Looking up he ordered out, “Scott, get the wolves over there,” he indicated the side of the room where they would be heading, “keep watch for anymore berserkers coming our way.” Scott nodded as Stiles turned to Chris. “Can you have a man take Erica back to our staging area and keep watch over her? She should heal on her own but I don’t want to leave her alone.” Chris nodded and quickly pointed at one of his men who then moved over and carefully picked Erica up and began to take her back out. Chris pulled another man off and told him to escort them to the area.

Stiles stood and surveyed the area. “Let’s clear a path, just in case we need to beat a hasty retreat we don’t want to be falling over the bodies. But do it quickly, I’m pretty sure we’re on borrowed time.” Chris moved up to Stiles. “I’ll have two of my men do it while you and the rest continue on.” Stiles was onboard with that and Chris picked two men to make a pathway and then follow while the rest of them moved out.

As they made their way down Stiles brought up the mental image of the map in his head. The first four doors were cleared, they had held the berserkers that came at them. There was a long stretch ahead of them before the corridor turned to the right with two more rooms at the end with Derek in one of them. Stiles knew the room on the left was smaller than the other room and he tried to replay Kate’s phone call in his mind to see if it gave clues to which one Derek was in. He figured whatever room Derek wasn’t in would be a trap of some sort. He could only hope that they picked the right room.

They silently made their way down, turning to the right and coming to the end of the hallway. Stiles indicated silence to everyone and raised his eyebrows to Scott and the wolves. The wolves had removed their ear and eye protection and they moved closer to the doors, heads close, listening. Scott pointed to the door he was in front of and then moved closer to Stiles. “I can hear Kate in there, she knows we’re out here. I can hear other heart beats as well, maybe five.” Isaac nodded to his door. “I hear several heartbeats, they’re all slow and methodical, I’m guessing berserkers are in there.”

Stiles had a decision to make here. Did they clear the room with the berserkers first, then go in for Derek and maybe lose any advantage, or did they ignore that room and go straight for Derek and run the risk of the berserkers then coming in behind them?

“Stiles, let’s make a two-pronged attack. My men and I will clear the room of berserkers while you and the pack go in for Derek.” Stiles nodded his agreement at that. Chris lined his men up, silently telling them to prepare fragment grenades.

“Wait, we’re assuming Derek is in the same room as Kate, is there any way to tell?” Stiles asked. Stiles tried to focus on the rooms, but other than the faint feel of Derek through the pack bond there was no way to tell. With the mate bond broken he couldn’t reach out to Derek. “We need to be sure, I don’t want you guys,” Stiles indicated Argent and his men, “going in with frag grenades and accidently hitting Derek.” Stiles couldn’t believe they were this close to his mate and faltering as to which room he was in. If they did this wrong they could end up killing Derek by accident.

“Honestly if I know my sister, I’m guessing Derek is with her. She’s going to want him in front of her so that she can continue to torment you. If she is going to take him down she’ll want to do it front of you, all of you.” Chris looked apologetic and disgusted as he said this, but it made sense. “OK, let’s do this. Chris you take the berserkers, the pack will take Kate.” Stiles took a deep breath and prepared himself as Chris began a silent countdown on his fingers.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

With a loud crash Argent’s men broke through the door, throwing grenades into the room as Boyd broke through the other door and the wolves crouched and moved in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at end for possible "moral" issues that may upset some people.

The wolves pushed through into the room, crouching to offer as much protection as possible. Stiles came in behind them, a calm yet fierce look on the outside. If Kate was capable of hearing heartbeats she’d know just how _un-calm_ he really was. They had quickly taken stock of their situation as they crashed through the door. Kate stood in the back with Derek next to her in chains. She had a clawed hand sunk into his bicep. His eyes were lowered and he didn’t seem to respond to any of the action going on around him. Four men stood in front of her, rifles drawn and aimed at them.

“Welcome puppies!” Kate said, like this was some sort of family reunion. “Scott, I hope you’re ready to do your part.” Scott growled at her. “Are you willing to do what needs to be done to save Derek? Save Derek and take your place at my side as true Alpha?”

Scott began to pace a little, looking between Derek and Stiles.

“Come on sweetie, it’s an easy choice, take your place by my side and let Derek live, or I force you to kill him and take his powers as Alpha.” She grabbed Derek by the chin and squeezed his cheeks. “What’s it gonna be Scott?”

Scott continued to pace, opening up the distance in his pacing a bit more. Stiles just looked on in anger. Scott began to look to the rest of the pack as if not knowing what to do.

“Scott, man what are you doing?”

“If I go willingly she’ll let Derek live!”

“Dude don’t be stupid, she’ll probably kill you anyways!”

“Yeah but what if she doesn’t? I have to try and save Derek right?”

“Scott we can take her don’t be so dumb!”

“But I have to save Derek man!”

“But she’s going to force us to be her pack, we can’t!”

The pack was restless and began to move. Isaac and Liam had moved to one side of Stiles, Boyd and Malia on the other side. Scott was still in the middle, but in front of Stiles and Kira was just off to his side. All were acting agitated as if worried about what Scott was going to do. Stiles took in their positions and knew they were ready. They now had all of the armed men covered.

“Well Scott, make your decision now, or I kill Derek and take your pack regardless,” Kate spat out. Stiles took that moment to step in front of the pack, directly in front of Kate. He opened himself up to his wolf and felt his fangs length and his eyes go red.

“I believe I can make that decision for Scott. Go. To. Hell.” Kate looked stunned as Stiles shifted to a partial Alpha form, just eyes and fangs. It created enough of a distraction for the wolves to pounce on the men holding their rifles at them. In the blink of an eye the men were on the ground, throats ripped out.

Stiles stepped closer to Kate, trying not to look at Derek. If he saw the lack of life in him it would make him falter, and he couldn’t afford that right now.

“How, how is that possible? Did you get the bite?” Kate stammered out. She thought Stiles had remained human, she’d not heard of him being turned. And to have the eyes of an Alpha on top of it, how was that possible? She knew Derek was still an Alpha. So who did Stiles kill to take their powers?

Stiles just gave her a cold, calculating smile. “You see, that’s the thing about true mates, Kate. Something you’ll never understand. I didn’t need the bite, I transformed. You may have broken my mate bond with Derek for the moment, but our connection was already made. But that’s neither here or now, right now you have something that belongs to _me_. You will never get Scott, you will never take my pack. And you will never get my mate. But I can promise you one thing with the utmost sincerity. You will die, right here, _right now_.”

Stiles let his wolf out, free to take over. He shifted quickly, ruffling his coat as he did so, then fixed his crimson glare on the woman in front of him. Kate screamed but before she could throw Derek in front of her as a shield Stiles leapt on her and sank his teeth into her throat. The taste of her blood filled his mouth and he reveled in it, in the sounds of her cries as he bit deeper and then he shook his head as hard as he could, growling at the feeling of her neck separating and the gurgle of blood rushing over his muzzle. He ripped and shook, her body flailing like a rag doll, her head rolling off beside him. He raised his bloodied head and howled out his release of anger, of despair, of revenge achieved. As he came down off the high of his kill he turned to seek out his mate.

Isaac was standing in front of Derek, but Derek was curled up on himself and trying to get away from Isaac’s touch. Stiles focused his thoughts and shifted back, clothed again but covered in blood and gore. “Someone find me something to wipe this off with, now!” He cried. He didn’t want to go to Derek like this. Suddenly Chris was there, and Stiles saw his men hanging back, having witnessed Kate’s death. Chris handed him a piece of cloth and he took it and wiped himself off as best as he could before going to Derek.

He walked up to him cautiously, crouched down to his level. “Derek, you’re ok, we’re here to bring you home. Derek?” When Stiles had approached Derek had whimpered and shoved his head down, refusing to look at Stiles. Stiles reached up to the chains that were still attached to Derek and the wall and tried to pull on them. He may be able to do a full shift to a wolf, but apparently that didn’t mean he got the wolf strength. Boyd moved over and grabbed the chain that led from the collar and pulled, snapping the links, then did the same to the rest of them. Liam had found a blanket on the floor, presumably the only thing Derek was allowed to use as bedding. He handed it to Stiles and Stiles tried to wrap it around Derek. Derek shrank into himself even more, knees up and his arms over his head.

“Derek, we’re going home, you’re ok, you’re safe babe.” Stiles just kept talking to him as he got the blanket around him as best as he could. He looked at the collar and manacles and even with wolf strength wasn’t sure Boyd could break them.

“Stiles, let’s get him out of here. We have cutters in the vans that can get those off.”

Stiles was thankful for Chris, and asked him to help him get Derek up. Derek fought them as they tried to get him to stand. He never said a word but kept his head low and covered with his arms folded over his face. It was going to take them forever to get Derek back to the vans at this rate. Stiles couldn’t understand why Derek was fighting them. The rest of the pack held back, clearly anxious and concerned about what was happening. Argent’s men went ahead, three men running out when Chris told them to run ahead of them and bring the vans up to the bunker entrance. Stiles appreciated that, with Derek fighting them he wasn’t sure how they were going to get him all the way back.

They slowly made their way back through the corridors of the bunker, Stiles, Chris and Derek in the middle with the pack around them. Stiles kept talking to Derek softly, trying to reassure him. He honestly didn’t know if anything he said was penetrating or if Derek was completely oblivious, but he refused to quit trying. And if Stiles’ heart was breaking, again, with each step Derek took that he fought, each soft whimper that escaped him or each flinch away from Stiles, well Stiles refused to let it show.

It seemed like an eternity when they finally made their way out of the bunker. They walked out into the warm day, the sun already overhead. Stiles and Chris helped Derek down onto the ground in a bit of shade while the wolves moved away enough to give Derek his space, but not far enough away to not be able to protect them. Argent’s men moved away even further and surrounded them, providing another layer of defense while they waited for the vans to arrive.

When they finally saw two of the vans arrive Chris waved them over. The drivers threw them into park and jumped out. The first one told Chris that the third man stayed behind to pack the last van up so they could move out quicker.

Chris opened the back end up and waved Stiles over. Boyd helped him get Derek up and they got him up and into the back of the van. Stiles took a bottle of water that Chris handed to him and tried to get Derek to drink, but he refused, just tucking into himself again. Chris had a pair of what looked like heavy duty bolt cutters and after Stiles pried Derek’s feet out from under him Chris began working on the chains around Derek’s ankles. It took several minutes but they finally fell free, and a few minutes after that the ones around his wrists came off. Stiles threw them out of the van, into the dirt.

“OK, I don’t know how we’re going to get the collar off, I need his head up, I don’t want to hurt him,” Chris said softly. Stiles tried to get Derek to lift his head up, but Derek just kept flinching and lowering it. Stiles wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a soft growl coming from him. “Derek, babe, I need you to lift your head so we can cut off the collar.” Stiles kept trying to get to his neck and when Derek did actually growl at him and snap his teeth Stiles felt his fangs drop and his eyes change. “Derek give me your neck!” Derek immediately dropped his head to the side, baring his neck and let out a whine. Stiles wasn’t sure where his weird alpha voice had come from, or why Derek had reacted that way, or why Derek was trembling under the blanket, but right now he had access to his neck and he wanted the damn collar off. Chris wasted no time in moving in and cutting it off and Stiles threw it to land with the rest of the godforsaken chains on the desert floor.

“Derek its ok, it’s off now, you’re free,” Stiles said gently. Derek whined again and suddenly shifted. One second Stiles had his arms around Derek, the next he was grasping a fur coat and trying to keep a wolf from bolting out the back side of the van. Stiles vaguely heard shouts of “oh shit!” as Chris grabbed Derek around the neck to keep him from running. Stiles had jumped up and had him around his hind legs when Derek hit the floor. He went flat on his belly, tail tucked and ears straight out and flat, whining.

“Chris, shut the doors and let’s get the fuck out of here.” Chris quickly obeyed, closing the doors and latching them. Stiles didn’t know if he was shocked or delighted or even more upset for Derek. Derek didn’t move, just laid there whining and trembling. Stiles heard a driver get in so he leaned up through the cab and told the guy to tell Isaac, Scott and Malia to get in there with him. He could hear the driver yelling his orders and he knelt down with Derek. Derek tried to scoot away from Stiles, but he had nowhere to go. Suddenly he could hear the front doors opening and his pack members were climbing through the cab space into the back of the van.

“Isaac stay as close to Derek as you can. Malia, do you mind shifting? I’m wondering if maybe it would help calm Derek.” Malia nodded before quickly disrobing and shifting. She sniffed at Derek and licked him before laying down in front of him.

“Why is he doing this?” Scott asked. Stiles didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know, I don’t know if Kate did something else to him we’re not aware of it, I – I just don’t know. As soon as we get back into town get ahold of Deaton and tell him to meet us at the clinic.” Scott nodded at him as the driver hopped into the front seat.

“You guys ready?” When Stiles said yes the man turned the engine over and they raced out to head home.

*-*

In the time it took for them to arrive back in Beacon Hills Derek had refused to shift back to human and refused food and water. To say everyone was scared was an understatement. Deaton had been contacted as the vans pulled into the city limits and they headed straight for the animal clinic. As Isaac ran to open the van door Stiles asked Boyd to carry Derek, knowing that Derek would be too heavy for him. When Deaton saw Derek in wolf form the only sense of surprise he showed was a slight widening of his eyes.

“Bring him in to the exam room and set him down so I can look him over,” he said, following Boyd into the clinic. Stiles and Boyd came in to the exam room and were followed by the rest of the pack and Chris. Deaton turned to them, telling them to wait in the other room. Stiles told Scott to come in with him as Boyd stepped out, and they would be the only ones with Derek at the moment. Despite the whines from the pack they did as they were told. Chris quickly told Stiles he would head out and to call him as soon there was word on Derek. Before Chris left Stiles went over to him and grabbed his hand in both of his. “Thank you, so, so much, Chris. I can’t even..” Chris cut him off. “Don’t think about it Stiles. Get Derek well, and call me as soon as you can.” And with that he left, rounding up his team and heading back out.

Deaton was examining Derek as best as he could. “Tell me exactly what happened.” So Stiles started at the top from when they made their way to Arizona, about the video call from Kate and everything she’d done to him, including being impregnated, Stiles summoning up the storm and transforming to a wolf, rescuing Derek and everything in between.

“So, you, Stiles, are able to shift?”

Stiles nodded, and let his fangs drop and eyes change, then quickly shift to a wolf, then back again.

“Interesting. Not only a full shift, but an alpha as well. And you say you never received the bite? Not even accidentally?”

Stiles shook his head no. “I seem to have the ability to shift but it doesn’t seem like I have the strength or heightened senses in human form as the rest of the pack.”

Deaton stood up and walked away from Derek, motioning for Scott to do the same. Derek had been laying on his side when Deaton looked him over. Now that no one was hovering he rolled onto his belly and tucked his tail then did a strange sort of crab walk as he scurried over to a shelf and wedged himself under it.

“He’s been acting very strange since we got him out. As soon as we got the collar off of him he shifted and has refused to shift back. He’s been acting odd, I don’t know how to explain it.” Stiles was still on the floor, on one knee, the other one bent and his elbow resting on it while the other hand ran through his hair.

“Scott, can you try and pull Derek back out from under that shelf, and carry him over here, across the room. But be careful in case he bites at you.” Deaton looked like he was wanting to try something specific, but wasn’t saying anything.

Scott moved over slowly, trying not to alarm Derek and speaking softly to him. As he got to the shelf Derek began to whine and try and push himself even further back, but Scott was able to get a hold of him and pull him out, quickly grabbing him in a way to avoid being bitten if Derek decided to snap at him. He walked across the small room and gently put him down. Derek immediately flattened himself down to the floor, ears flat and crouch-walked quickly back to his hiding spot.

Stiles’ could feel his heart breaking all over again. He honestly did not know how much more breaking he could take. He looked at Deaton hoping for answers.

“Well I think I can answer the question as to his body language right now. He’s exhibiting signs of a true wolf omega. Not a werewolf omega, but natural wolf.” Stiles asked him what the difference was.

“With weres an omega is generally regarded as a lone wolf, one without a pack. Once he joins or forms a pack, his status is no longer that of omega but of alpha or beta. But in natural wolf hierarchy, an omega is the lowest of lows. He is the scapegoat of the pack, the one that the others pick on. He is the last to eat, if allowed to eat at all. When things are wrong within the pack, the omega takes the blame. He lives on the fringes of the pack.

“You said Kate repeatedly assaulted him, eventually becoming pregnant by him. He was captured, drugged, raped. His mate bond to you was broken, then he was forcibly mated to Kate. In his mind, he has betrayed his true mate, not once but several times over. And to father a child to someone other than his mate is the ultimate betrayal. By betraying his mate in this manner, he has also betrayed his pack. He is no longer worthy of you, his pack, or his role of Alpha.”

Stiles felt like his heart had stopped beating. He could hear and feel anger rolling off the rest of the pack who could no doubt hear everything that was being said. Scott was rigid, looking like he was ready to punch Deaton.

“That’s just fucking ridiculous. He is still our alpha!”

Deaton nodded, putting his hands up in a display of surrender. “That is how you feel, but not Derek.”

Stiles stood up and was pacing, fingers twitching at his side. “So how do we fix this? How do we get him back? And how does all of this explain my sudden ability to shift?”

“I need to look into things, find a way to help bring Derek back. But I want to warn you, it just may not be possible. It’s impossible to know how much emotional and psychological harm has truly been done. Physically, other than being dehydrated and malnourished, he’s fine. I think it may be a good idea to keep him here at the clinic where he can be monitored. I can at least put him on IV fluids.”

Deaton began pulling out various implements needed, syringes, IV tubing and bags of a fluid, and tape. He also went into the back to pull out a large dog bed for Derek. Deaton handed it to Stiles and told him to pass it around the pack to transfer their scents onto it to help keep Derek at ease. Stiles wasted no time in doing so, glad to be something, even something as simple as rubbing the bed against him.

Deaton called Scott over and told him to help him once again pull Derek out from under the shelf. It took some doing, Derek finally snapped at Scott’s fingers, but they were able to pull him out. Deaton grabbed the syringe and injected it into Derek’s hind end.

“A mild sedative, it’ll help keep him calm so that I can hook him up to the IVs and he hopefully won’t pull them out.” Scott held on to Derek, rubbing his coat in a soothing motion while they waited for the sedative to kick in. After a minute or two they felt Derek relax, his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly.

The dog bed had been passed around and was now back with Stiles. He brought it over and placed it on the ground and they got Derek into it and comfortable. Deaton began putting the IVs in to Derek’s hind legs, taping them off with a sticky bandage. He adjusted the bags, altering the flow of fluids before placing a gentle hand on Derek and murmuring something Stiles couldn’t make out.

“OK, the bags are full of electrolytes to help rehydrate Derek and provide a modicum of nutrition. Not much though, we’ll need to figure out a way to get actual food into him soon since we have no idea when he last ate. As a last resort we’ll have to do surgery to insert a feeding tube.” Deaton showed Scott and Stiles where the additional IV bags were kept and how to switch them out when needed.

Deaton walked over to stand by Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t give up hope. Derek needs to heal, he needs his pack to support him. I’ll close the clinic for a few days to allow Derek to be in a secure yet safe place. You and your pack may of course make use of the clinic, I’m assuming you will all want to stay.” At Stiles’ and Scott’s nods Deaton added, “I would suggest only you Stiles, and one other at most remain with Derek. The rest should be out in the waiting area. While the support of the pack being near will help, we don’t want to overwhelm Derek. If we can get him to shift back to human form it might be easier, but for now I believe he feels safer in this form.”

“Thank you Doctor, for everything,” Stiles said.

Deaton gave that small smile of his, nodding his head. “I will be back tomorrow to check in on our patient.” As he headed out of the little waist-high swing door he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“I hope that Miss Argent is dead?” Deaton asked.

Stiles looked up, eyes red. “Well and truly dead this time, yes.”

Deaton nodded once, then turned and headed out of his clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the death of an unborn baby in this chapter. Sorry to anyone who is bothered by it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got on a roll here with writing and have a couple of chapters posted. Yay! :-)

They spent the rest of the evening getting settled in at the clinic. Isaac and Kira had gone out to get food for everyone and Boyd and Erica had gone back to the loft to get sleeping bags, blankets and pillows to help make everyone comfortable. Liam and Malia stayed behind to stand guard at the clinic.

Stiles was leaning up against a set of drawers, on the floor next to Derek. Derek had fallen asleep and Stiles was absently scratching behind his ears, unwilling to not touch him while he ate a box of curly fries and a cheeseburger.  Scott sat next to him with his food and was scrolling through articles on his phone.

Stiles looked over at him, wondering what he was looking at. “Just trying to find any information that may help with Derek. Unfortunately there’s not a whole hell of a lot of info. Although after scanning some of the articles I feel fairly confident I could write some killer werewolf fanfiction,” Scott joked.

Stiles just snorted and popped another curly fry into his mouth. “Maybe Deaton will find something.” Scott could feel the despair and worry coming off of Stiles, and he was frustrated that he couldn’t do anything to fix it. “We’ll figure this out man. Right now let’s just concentrate on getting Derek physically healthy. One step at a time, right?”

Stiles went back to eating and scratching Derek’s ears and Scott sent a quick text off to Deaton.

_SCOTT: ‘What do you know about true mates?’_

_DEATON: ‘Not much to be honest. I can look into it.’_

_SCOTT: ‘Cool. Wondering if that has something to do with Stiles being able to shift’_

_SCOTT: ‘Also, what about a ‘true alpha’?_ ’

There was a bit of a delay before Deaton texted back.

_DEATON: ‘We need to talk about that face to face, just the two of us’_

Well, Scott thought to himself, that wasn’t the least bit cryptic.

* * *

 

Deaton was back the next morning to check on Derek. Scott and Stiles had swapped out IV bags twice and Derek had seemed to perk up slightly early in the morning. When Deaton walked into the exam room he found Derek whining and trying to move around.

“He started getting agitated about an hour ago Doc,” Scott told him. Deaton leaned over Derek and did a cursory check of his eyes and mouth.

“Well he looks better, he no longer looks dehydrated. And I’m guessing after several bags of fluid his agitation is due to a full bladder.”

Stiles had walked in from the back room, where he’d of course been in the restroom, just as Deaton mentioned a full bladder.

“Oh my god, I suck as an alpha and a mate. I didn’t even think about him needing to pee.” Stiles felt like shit for not realizing. For some reason he’d just assumed Derek would get up and go if he had to.

Deaton allowed a small chuckle as he removed the IVs from Derek’s legs. “Don’t beat yourself up Stiles, this is all a very new situation for you, Derek and the pack.” Deaton got up and went into the back room that Stiles had just come out of, rustled around for a minute, then came back out holding a leash and collar.

“Unfortunately he needs to be on a leash for this part. I don’t want to risk him bolting once he gets outside. I imagine he won’t be happy about the collar and leash though.”

Stiles knelt down in front of Derek and took his muzzle in his hands. “Hey Der, listen man I know you have to pee really bad. But we need you to be on a leash for this part ok? As soon as you’re done and back inside it comes back off, I promise.” Stiles had no idea if Derek understood anything he was saying, but he hoped so. He didn’t want him thinking he was being put back in to any kind of situation like he was with Kate.

Stiles carefully took the leash and collar from Deaton and put them on Derek. Derek whined and tried to shy away, but ultimately it seemed his bladder overruled his fear and he allowed Stiles to put them on.

“Take him out back, there’s a place there he can use. Scott, why don’t you come with me while Stiles takes care of Derek.”

Stiles led Derek outside, wondering slightly at what Deaton needed with Scott, but didn’t focus on it. Derek was practically having to be dragged on the leash as Stiles spotted a grassy area and tried to lead him over. “Come on Der, let’s just get over to the grass so you can pee. Or you can switch back to human and use the bathroom, your choice buddy.” Derek sniffed the grass for all of three seconds before finding a spot and relieving himself. “Good boy Der, man that must feel good huh?” Stiles caught himself, realizing he was talking to Derek like he was a dog. “Um, shit sorry. I didn’t mean to talk to you like you’re Lassie or something.” Derek just ignored him and finished and Stiles led him back into the clinic. As soon as the door was closed Stiles removed the collar and leash and Derek scampered back under the shelf he’d hid under earlier.

Deaton walked back in to the exam room, followed by Isaac and Erica. They went over and sat on the floor by Derek’s hiding spot, quietly talking.

“Stiles if you have a moment?” Deaton nodded towards the door out front and Stiles followed him out. As they walked out Stiles noticed Scott was gone. “Where’s Scott?”

“I asked him to run a couple of errands for me. I hope that’s ok, I realize I didn’t ask you first.”

Stiles shrugged, what was he going to say? Obviously Deaton and Scott were up to something and at this point Stiles figured they’d tell him what was going on in due time.

“So, I did some reading last night and thinking about you being able to shift but not have the enhanced strength in human form.”

The two men settled themselves outside away from the clinic, and far enough away from wolf ears. They sat on a short wall in the shade of a tree.

“I found a very vague reference to ‘true mates’ in one of my tomes. There is plenty of information out there about mates in general, mating bites and their bonds, but true mates are rare. I believe fully that what you and Derek share, or _shared,_ I suppose, is indeed a true mate bond.”

“What’s the difference?” Stiles asked.

Deaton crossed his arms over his chest as he continued. “From what I can make out, other than being extremely rare, a true mate bond is stronger than any mating bond. There seems to be a deeper connection between the two individuals, not only emotionally, but biologically. I think that even though Kate broke your bond with Derek, there is still a residual bond left between you, one that can never be broken. She may have broken the emotional link, but not the biological.”

“What do you mean by biological? Derek never gave me a turning bite, and even if he had, I would be a beta, not an alpha. Besides which, I’ve never exhibited the ability to shift until now. And there have been plenty of times of crisis where being able to shift would have been really convenient.”

Deaton nodded at this. “I think the ability to shift is strictly due to what happened to Derek with Kate. I have no proof, this is just a guess. But I think what happened is that when Derek was subjected to the abuse by Kate, and going through the mourning and withdrawal of his mate bond with you, he turned to his wolf for comfort and protection and as a way to deal emotionally with what was being done to him. Just as you experienced the loss of your mate bond with Derek, his was amplified by his abuse and his sense of betrayal to you. As he mentally gave in to his wolf in order to deal with the abuse, his wolf may have begun to feel weakened. It would already be feeling the sense of loss of the bond, the loss of control, Derek’s emotions were probably overwhelming. As a way to combat all of this, I think he found a way to leave enough of himself with Derek to protect Derek, but transferred the rest to you, so that you would be strong enough to save Derek. That could explain why you could shift but didn’t have the strength. It would also explain your eye color. In a sense, Derek’s wolf moved out of Derek’s weak body and into yours to ensure survival.”

Stiles took a second to process everything Deaton told him. It seemed incredible that Derek’s wolf could move to him like that. It worried him that Derek had been in such a bad state that his wolf felt the need to transfer in order to survive. Derek, like every other member of the pack, had had his share of nasty beatings while dealing with the supernatural. But never had he been hurt enough to worry his wolf.

“So basically, Derek’s wolf felt he wasn’t going to survive and decided to move to me instead?”

“I don’t know if it was so much worry over surviving physically as it was emotionally. Like I said, I have no proof, but it’s a theory.”

Stiles was chewing on his thumb, deep in thought about everything Deaton had told him. It made sense in a way. Derek’s wolf was ensuring his own survival, and Stiles assumed if and when Derek was emotionally healed his wolf would move out of him completely and back to Derek. Stiles admitted to himself he would miss having a part of Derek inside him like that.

“OK, so that explains that. Now we need to get Derek healed and back to his usual grumpy self so that his wolf can move back home.”

Deaton smiled as they made their way back into the clinic.

* * *

 

They brought Derek home later on that day and left him in the main room. Stiles had asked Isaac and Kira to stop off at the market and get food for everyone. They had arrived about forty minutes after the main group with bags of groceries to help feed everyone for a few days. Stiles took out a steak and began to cook it up in a pan, adding a few chopped veggies to it. He cooked it just enough to be considered not raw then cut it up into small pieces and placed it onto a plate. He walked in to the room, looking for Derek. He finally found him in a corner behind the bed, curled up with his tail tucked. Stiles crouched down and set the plate in front of Derek.

“Come on babe, you need to eat. I know you have to be hungry I made a nice steak for you, nice and rare just how you like it.” When Derek refused to even sniff it, Stiles caressed his muzzle. “Derek please, please eat. I know you feel like you’ve let me down, and the pack. But you have to know it wasn’t your fault, that bitch drugged you and forced you. There was nothing you could do. But you have to eat or you’ll die. I can’t deal with that, ok? If you die? That’s it for me. You die, I die. Your wolf doesn’t want to die, and you know how I know that? He moved to me to make me stronger in order to help _you_. Your wolf wants you to live Derek, I want you to live, and your pack wants you to live. The pack hasn’t left your side since we got you back. They’re all out there waiting to help you heal, to help their friend, their alpha. So please, for us, eat.”

Stiles wiped the tears that had begun to fall as he spoke to Derek. As before he had no idea if Derek was understanding anything he said. Stiles just moved the plate closer to Derek and grabbed a piece of the meat and ate it himself before curling up behind Derek. After a few minutes Stiles could feel Derek’s head moving closer to the plate and could hear him pulling the food off the plate with his tongue. Stiles allowed himself to cheer on the inside while remaining absolutely still on the outside so as to not startle Derek into leaving the food.

 Stiles must have fallen asleep on the floor because he suddenly woke up to the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He was still curled up behind Derek, who was asleep. Sitting up Stiles saw Malia curled up in coyote form in front of Derek. Isaac and Liam were asleep above them on the bed. Stiles allowed himself to smile as he carefully got up trying not to disrupt Derek or Malia.

Stiles made his way out to the main room where he saw Kira, Lydia, Erica and Boyd sitting on the couches watching tv. Stiles smiled at Lydia’s presence and Erica jumped up.

“Hey Stiles, Lydia came over to do whatever she can. Let me make you something to eat ok?” Stiles thanked her just as his stomach growled. He laughed at the timing of that as he made his way to the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went. He saw a waiting text message from Scott and opened it.

SCOTT: _Hey, have an idea to help with Derek. Need a couple of days to work it. Deaton helping. Can’t say more right now._

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the text. What could he possibly be doing that he couldn’t tell Stiles?

STILES: _What’s going on, why can’t you tell me anything?_

After a delay, Scott replied.

SCOTT: _If it works, it may mean I need to leave pack. But it may not work so I don’t know yet. That’s all I can say._

This must have had something to do with Deaton pulling Scott away, and Stiles wanted to be angry over the secrecy between them, but at the moment he just couldn’t muster up the energy to be mad. He just wanted Derek back.

* * *

 

The next three days were thankfully supernatural free, and even if something had come up Stiles seriously doubted the pack would’ve been willing to leave the loft and Derek to deal with it. Stiles had tried spending time in wolf form with Derek, grooming him and just being there for him. Derek was finally eating, albeit reluctantly and in such a manner as if thinking he didn’t deserve it. His submissive behavior was much more pronounced and it was beginning to affect the pack. While they considered Stiles the second half of the alpha pair, when it came down to it Derek was their one and only alpha first. The pack’s inner wolves were beginning to feel leaderless. If they couldn’t get Derek to snap out of this there was the very real possibility that one or more wolves would begin to fight in order to find an alpha, regardless of the human’s acceptance of Stiles. When it came down to it Stiles was not a wolf.

“Maybe we should contact Satomi and see if she’d give you the bite?” This came from Erica as they sat around one evening discussing their options.

“But then I’d one of Satomi’s betas. There’s still no alpha. Just because Derek’s wolf is currently hitching a ride in me doesn’t mean if I turn I’d be an alpha.”

“And what if having someone else, another alpha, giving Stiles the bite adds to another level of Derek’s distress?’ Isaac asked. “He may think Stiles is moving on, and then there’s another reason for him not to come back to us.”

And so they spent their time throwing ideas back and forth, trying to find a way to get Derek to not only shift out of his wolf form, but to reclaim his position in the pack, when Stiles received another text from Scott.

“ _I may have an idea on how to get Derek back_ ,” it said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one, sorry! But another is being posted right after it!

To say this plan was risky as all fuck was an understatement. There was the chance it could work, and the chance it could backfire so spectacularly that the supernatural world would be talking about it for ages.

“Scott, seriously, why didn’t you tell me about this before you went off with Deaton and did it?” Stiles was angry and frightened.

“Because I knew you’d say no, or that you’d do something stupid like sacrifice your place in the pack in order for me to move up!”

Stiles was down in the parking lot below the loft, pacing between the cars while Deaton and Scott looked on.

Stiles turned on Deaton. “And you really thought it was best to not bring me into the loop?”

Deaton had the good sense to look slightly ashamed. Slightly. “The fact of the matter is, Scott is indeed a true alpha. He’s been a true alpha since he was turned, there’s no denying that. He would’ve presented as an alpha at some point, so why not now when there’s a chance it could help?”

Scott and Deaton had been doing something to bring out Scott’s alpha while they’d been gone.

Scott cut in. “Stiles, I have absolutely NO desire to take over the pack, whatsoever. I only want to do this to help Derek. If I could do this and give up my alpha status I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Stiles knew this, and understood it, but the whole plan didn’t sit well. “And what of the rest of the pack? Why not bring them into this?”

“We need them unaware of the plan in order for reactions to be as true as possible.” Deaton said.

“And what happens when those reactions are _too_ ’true’ and I end up with a multi-wolf challenge? What if, say Isaac, who is probably the closest to Derek, takes offense and challenges you? What then? Do you fight? Does someone die? I can’t risk my pack over this! And what if it doesn’t work and we’re back to square one, now we have discontent within the pack.”

Deaton stepped in again. “I think, if there’s still any remnants of your bond left with Derek, that we can make sure this works.”

When Deaton paused, Stiles shrugged his shoulders at him in his typical Stiles way telling him to get on with it. Deaton looked at Scott.

“After you challenge Stiles for control of the pack, you attempt to mate him.”


	12. Chapter 12

Erica and Boyd were sitting on the couch watching TV and finishing some sandwiches when Isaac burst through the loft doors, slamming it shut behind him so hard it bounced open again. Derek was curled up by the wall, and at the sound of the door slamming open the rest of the pack came into the main area to see what the ruckus was about.

“Dude, what’s wrong Isaac?” Liam asked as he came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel.

Isaac was furious, pacing around and then seeing a box on the table he swung at it throwing it across the room.

“What’s wrong? _What’s wrong_?!” Isaac was close to tears. He ran his hands through his hair. “What’s wrong, is that our pack has been challenged.”

There was a chorus of ‘what the hells’ and other curses as everyone came to attention.

“Where’s Stiles? Does he know about this?” Boyd asked.

“Who challenged us? Jesus is Deucalian back?” Asked Erica, in a panic.

“Where the fuck is Scott?!” Came from Liam. 

Isaac, the tears now flowing down his cheeks looked at them. “Stiles is downstairs, with Scott, discussing _Scott’s_ fucking challenge to our pack for role of alpha.”

“But Scott isn’t an alpha, how can he challenge us? Is he going to kill Stiles? Is he going after Derek?” Kira cried out. She was already standing in front of Derek, her hand on the hilt of her sword without even realizing it.

Isaac looked over at Derek, who was still against the wall but had stood up. His head was down and his ears were flat.

“Apparently Scott is already an alpha. I don’t know how. All I know is that he’s made a challenge to Stiles for the pack. They are to fight tonight in the preserve once the moon has risen.”

“Shit, tonight’s a full moon. Is that why Scott took off, he wanted to come back to make his challenge on the full moon?” Malia asked.

“Jesus Christ, Scott’s pack, why would he do this? Hell he’s Stiles’ best friend, _how_ could he do it?” Liam said.

No one knew the answers and they spent the next hour in a mess of questions and jumbled emotions. When Stiles finally walked into the loft they were all on him wanting answers. Stiles just put his hands up to quiet everyone down.

“Yes, it’s true. Somehow Scott has become an alpha. I don’t know how, or when it happened. But yes, he has issued a challenge to me for control of our pack. I have no option but to answer his challenge and to fight for continued control of the pack.”

The pack erupted again in a chorus of questions, curses and epithets thrown at Scott and his audacity, as well as questions of his friendship towards Stiles and the pack. Stiles could see Derek start pacing out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure if he should look him head on or not, but it seemed Derek knew something was wrong.

“Listen everyone, I don’t know why this is happening, but I only have a couple of hours to prepare. And honestly there’s not much I can do. I am still human, despite my ability to shift. I don’t have the strength of a wolf, so there’s the very real possibility I will lose this challenge. If I do, I want you all to promise me to stay together under Scott.”

Boyd yelled out. “This is bullshit! You and Derek are our alphas! We will not follow Scott.” The rest of the pack loudly proclaimed the same thing. Stiles felt himself tear up and encouraged it as he looked at Derek.

“Listen, we are essentially down an alpha. I am not a wolf, and even if I were to turn right now I would only be a beta. Whatever powers I have right now as an alpha are borrowed from Derek, they belong to him. I’m just a human.” Stiles said that last bit with a sad shrug to his shoulders. “I will accept the challenge and fight for the pack, but I will be going up against an alpha werewolf as a human with borrowed power. If I lose I would rather you guys stay together and stay strong, rather than split up and become omegas. Please promise me you will stay together.”

Stiles made eye contact with everyone in the room until each one grudgingly nodded their acceptance of his wishes. The power of anger running through the pack right now was so strong that Stiles was worried about what might happen. He needed to calm the pack down as much as possible so that when the challenge started the pack didn’t immediately go for the kill with Scott.

“Look, we have a couple of hours left. Let’s eat and be together. I need all the strength I can get from food and my pack, ok?”

It took a minute for the pack to move after that, everyone was in shock, angry that Scott could pull something like this, and worried about what was going to happen. They worked together preparing a meal, trying to ignore the feeling everyone shared that this was their last meal together. Despite Scott’s words there was that underlying anxiety of whether Scott really did want control of the pack. After all he was a turned wolf and part of the Hale pack before Stiles and Derek had mated and become the Alpha pair. Maybe deep down Scott felt it was his right to take the pack since Derek was unable. Stiles tried not to let those doubts gain hold in his mind, but it was hard to do. He needed his mind clear before they headed out.

Isaac was distraught, he kept to the outside of the group. He looked like his old self before the turn, his face haunted by fear. He had gone over to Derek and pulled Derek into his lap and just held on to him like Derek was a lifeline. Stiles went over there and knelt in front of them, placing one hand on Isaac’s neck and one on Derek’s. “Hang in there Isaac, whatever happens you take care of Derek ok? Make sure he’s ok and safe. Will you do that for me?”

Isaac let out a heartbreaking sob at Stiles’ words, the tears flowing freely. Stiles hugged him tightly, tucking Isaac’s head under his chin. He could hear Derek whimper and he tried to pull him into the hug as well. When Stiles pulled back he kissed Derek on his nose, then bent his forehead to the top of Derek’s, then to Isaac’s. “Promise me, yeah?” Stiles whispered. Isaac nodded at Stiles while hugging Derek to him.

The pack ate together quietly. Isaac stayed with Derek while they both ate some meat Kira had prepared for Derek. Stiles forced the food down, not really tasting it. Next to him Malia ate as well.

“I hope this means you’ve taken Scott off as your best friend,” she deadpanned.

Stiles snorted, “Yeah, I guess so huh? I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing to get challenged by your best friend.”

“It’s low, man. Beyond low. He’s a fucking coward,” Boyd spat.

“I know guys, it sucks. But hey, would you rather get challenged by Scott or Deucalian?” Stiles asked, with a playful note in his voice, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

“Deucalian’s hot.” Another deadpanned comment came from Malia.

Erica choked on her food, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh my god how would you know, he was before your time. He’s a psycho!” Boyd nodded his head in agreement.

“Stiles showed me a picture of him, told me about him. He may be a psycho but he’s still hot.”

Kira started laughing at Malia’s last comment, and soon the others were joining in. the mood was finally lightened at least a little bit for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next - Scott challenges Stiles for the pack!


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles walked ahead of the pack as he made his way into the clearing of the preserve. His heart was racing and he wished he’d learned a way to either control it or hide it. Derek had followed him way off to the side and the rest of the pack were at Stiles’ back. The light of the full moon lit up the area and on any other night it would’ve been a beautiful site. But tonight there was nothing but fear, anger and anxiety.

A minute later Deaton entered the clearing followed by Scott. Stiles could hear growls coming from his pack mates so he turned and raised his hand to them, asking them to stand down. For a split second when he arrived Scott had looked worried, but then he took in a deep breath and stood tall and proud.

“There has been an official challenge to the Hale pack for right of leadership, issued by Alpha McCall. Alpha Hale, you have accepted this challenge and wish to fight, correct?”

Stiles nodded to Deaton, then sent a glare over at Scott.

“Prove to us he’s an alpha!” Liam yelled out. Deaton nodded at Scott who walked into the clearing and let his eyes shift to red. Stiles had to turn to his pack again to quiet them down when there were more growls and some choice words. There was a quiet whine from off to the side and Stiles could see Derek standing there, ears flat and tail tucked.

“I am here to oversee the challenge, and to ensure it is done fairly and with no outside influence,” Deaton pointedly looked at Stiles’ pack as he said the words.

“The two alphas will fight until either one is dead or one submits to the other and thereby forfeits his role of Alpha to the Hale pack.” Deaton nodded to both Stiles and Scott and then stepped off to the side of the clearing so that the fight could start.

Scott moved in closer and let himself shift to his partial Alpha form. Claws and fangs dropped, ears lengthened to points, brows became more pronounced. Stiles allowed the same change to come over him, reveling in the feel of the wolf inside of him. Stiles made a point of taking off his shirt, his matching triskele tattoo between his shoulder blades clearly visible in the moonlight.  The two men began to circle each other slowly.

“Stiles, I’m sorry to do this. But you understand why. The pack needs an Alpha. A wolf alpha, not human.”

“I may be human, but I am a Hale. I will fight you for my pack, I won’t let you take it from me.”

There was a quick flick of claws and Scott made his first move, rushing in low and swiping at Stiles’ back as he twisted himself around Stiles. It made contact but was a superficial graze. It still hurt though. Stiles made sure he was facing Scott again and this time when Scott came at him using a classic offensive lacrosse move Stiles easily deflected the blow and brought his own claws down Scott’s back. Scott let out of hiss of pain but within seconds it stopped bleeding and healed.

“There’s no way to win Stiles. You can claw me all you want but I’ll heal. You’ll bleed.” Scott motioned to Stiles’ back and sure enough blood was still running down his back. Werewolf healing was not part of this package, he thought.

This time Stiles lunged at Scott with a roar, tackling him around his waist and dragging him down to the ground. Before Scott could recover Stiles landed punches on Scott’s face, then swiped his claws down his chest.

“This is _my_ pack, you will have to kill me for it because I will _never_ submit to you,” he growled.

“So be it Stiles.” Scott pushed up suddenly, throwing Stiles across the clearing then pouncing on him. The next few minutes were a blur of claws and fangs, grunts of pain and blood everywhere. Kira stood off to the side crying, Malia trying to comfort her. Isaac had moved over to Derek, who was whining heavily at this point, tears on his face.

Boyd held Erica as she sobbed into his shoulder, refusing to watch the fight. It was clear Scott was winning, Stiles was no match for his enhanced strength. Boyd was ready to challenge Scott as soon as this was over. He would challenge him right here, right now and kill him.

Scott grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and sank his claws just under the rib cage and hefted him up. Stiles was bloodied, bruised and barely conscious.

“The pack is mine now.” And Scott tossed Stiles to the ground where he landed face first, unmoving. Scott let out a victory howl as winner of the challenge and suddenly Derek and Isaac let out howls of anguish. Derek became frantic and it was all Isaac could do to hold on to him. The pack looked ready to jump on Scott and Deaton quickly moved into the middle of the clearing.

“No one moves, this challenge is not over! Do not move or I will have to subdue all of you,” Deaton said.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what do you mean it’s not over? What more do you want you bastard?!” Erica cried to Scott. “You killed our Alpha!”

Scott stood over Stiles, then crouched down and rolled him over. He positioned himself so one arm was not visible as he pushed down the long sleeves of his shirt. He rested his hand along Stiles’ shoulder as he faced the pack. He quickly pulled as much pain from Stiles as he could, black veins hidden under his sleeves.

“He is not dead. And I have one more thing that is now mine by right of my title of Alpha of the Hale pack. I claim Stiles as my mate.” Scott dragged Stiles up and moved his head to Stiles’ neck to make a mating bite.

Scott was suddenly knocked off of Stiles forcibly and thrown across the clearing. Derek stood between Scott and Derek, ears flat and back, teeth bared in anger.

“Derek, if you wish to challenge Scott, you must issue a formal challenge. To attack him now in wolf form would be considered a feral attack, for which you could be put down.” Deaton said these words calmly, like he was discussing the weather.

Scott stood up and faced Derek. “I am the Alpha now Derek, accept it. And I _will_ take Stiles as my mate.”

Derek’s eyes began to glow red as he let out a roar that shook the trees. As he roared the fur began to melt back, arms and legs began to form and Derek transformed from his wolf form to his full Alpha form. He was bigger than Scott, more pronounced in every way. His fangs glistened in the moonlight and his claws were longer and sharper.

“I challenge _you_ Scott McCall. This is MY PACK AND MY MATE.” Derek roared this with the voice of an Alpha.

“The challenge has been issued Alpha McCall. Do you accept?’

Scott stood there, taking in the sight of Derek. The only other time he’d ever seen a full Alpha form, other than a full wolf, was when Peter bit him. It was a terrifying sight. Even the sight of Deucalian in his demon wolf form wasn’t as frightening. That was just a psychotic. This, this was pure rage and it was all aimed at Scott. When Derek advanced on him Scott dropped to his knees and bared his neck. Derek grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the ground, never taking his hand off, forcing Scott to submit in front of the pack.

He leaned in again to Scott’s face and growled. “Alpha McCall forfeits his challenge.”

* * *

 

It was a day later that Stiles found himself in his bed in the loft. He was heavily bandaged and hooked to IVs. Deaton had stayed to treat Stiles’ injuries. Derek sat next to him, in human form once again. He was still not talking to anyone, but at least he was no longer a wolf. He had his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms crossed over them and his head resting on his hands. Isaac was in the exact same position on the floor in front of Derek with his back resting against Derek’s chair. Isaac hadn’t left his side since the fight.

The rest of the pack, minus Scott, were in various positions around the room, refusing to leave their alphas.

“How did Scott not kill you? I mean, when he sank his claws in to your chest, that’s almost always a kill shot,” Boyd asked.

Deaton had been checking the IVs on Stiles and after giving him a quick look, turned to the rest of the room.

“Scott did not extend his claws more than was necessary to lift Stiles up off the ground and throw him. He never intended to kill Stiles.”

“What?”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Why wouldn’t he try to kill Stiles?”

“I don’t get it.”

Deaton held his hands up for silence. “This is probably not going to be easy for all of you to hear, but we felt it was the best plan we had available.”

“We who?’ Asked Boyd again.

“I have known for some time that Scott was a true alpha. I can’t explain how I knew, just that I did. After Kate had called him that and it prompted Scott to ask me about it, a plan formed in my head. A true alpha is one who becomes alpha through strength of character, not by stealing it, or from killing another alpha. When Scott was gone for those few days I was working with him to get his alpha to present. When it did, we knew our plan could work.”

Erica began to look angry. “I really don’t like where this is going.”

“Scott and I spoke to Stiles and explained our idea. He was very hesitant about it, there was a lot of risk. But, we felt that if there was a challenge to Stiles’ authority as alpha then maybe Derek would come around.”

Derek looked up at Deaton and growled. Deaton looked at Derek very quickly before continuing.

“We thought that if Scott challenged Stiles for the pack, then Derek would shift to prevent that happening. When it didn’t, we added our plan B, which was, uh, for Scott to try and claim Stiles as his mate.”

At this Derek roared at Deaton and tried to leap off the chair at him, but Isaac leapt up and caught him while at the same time Stiles flung a hand out and yelled at him to stop. Kira had moved in between Derek and Deaton and Isaac was wrapped around Derek, trying to calm him down. Stiles heard Isaac whisper to Derek that they should let him eat Deaton.

Stiles tried to sit up and pull Derek down to him. Derek ended up kneeling against the bed with his head bowed against Stiles’ chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could.

“Derek, this isn’t all on Deaton, I agreed to the plan. I knew it was risky, there was a lot that could go wrong. I didn’t know what else to do to get you back, and it felt like my last chance to not lose you completely. I’m sorry babe, I never wanted you to be hurt. I feel like this was my fault. If I had done more research on the fucking harpies maybe we’d have been able to beat them back before Kate showed up. Or if I had done a better job on securing the preserve the berserkers wouldn’t have gotten in without us knowing. If I had been able to put a goddamn bullet between her eyes in Mexico, none of this would ever have happened.”

Stiles pulled Derek’s face up and Derek could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He whined a little before laying back down on Stiles, tucking his head under Stiles’ chin and wrapping his arms around him. Deaton maneuvered everyone out of the room and into the living room to give Stiles and Derek some peace and privacy.

Everyone was clearly upset at this revelation. Deaton knew most of that anger was directed at him, but he felt the need to try and fix the situation as best as he could.

“I understand your anger at being used like this. I hope you won’t take it out on Scott.” Before Deaton could continue the door to the loft opened up and Scott slipped in, hesitantly. Isaac strode over to him, pulled his arm back and let fly with a right hook that knocked Scott on his ass.

Scott hit the ground hard but didn’t react. He was expecting like this, maybe not from Isaac, more like Boyd, but he knew he was about to walk into a den of very pissed off pack members.

Isaac had moved back to stand with the rest of the pack and they all stood there now, glaring at Scott.

“What are you doing here McCall?” Boyd asked. Deaton had moved to stand between Scott and the pack.

“I came here to apologize for tricking you guys and hopefully to explain. Please know, I had absolutely no intention of actually taking the pack from Stiles, despite my new status. I hope I can still be a part of this pack, but if not, I will understand and move on.”

“You almost killed him out there Scott, how are we not supposed to believe you meant to take the pack?” Kira asked.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Everything I did was well thought out and planned ahead of time. Deaton and I studied all of the places I could scratch Stiles without causing harm but eliciting a lot of blood. The worst wound would be the chest injury, but even then I made sure it was placed in such a way to not injure any organs, but allow me to lift him in the air to make it look like a kill shot. Stiles and I went over all of it, he knew what he was doing. I pulled the pain from him every chance I had, which was why I made sure to wear a long sleeved shirt, so it wouldn’t be visible to you guys.”

“I don’t understand why we weren’t told about this beforehand.” Malia asked.

Deaton stepped in again. “We wanted any reaction on your parts to be as genuine as possible. We needed Derek to see and feel your despair at seeing Stiles lose the challenge, to force him to react. Derek needed a very strong reason to come back to himself, and we felt the strongest motivator would be a threat to his mate. And it was. I was concerned with the mental health of Derek’s wolf, and the fact it felt the need to move over to Stiles in order to preserve itself was worrisome. I felt that he wouldn’t be able to continue in his state for much longer without suffering irreversible damage.”

“And how is Derek going to react to the fact he was essentially tricked, again?” Liam asked.

“It will probably take some time for Derek to heal. His bond with Stiles needs to be re-established, and he will need the support of his pack. He is a strong man and a strong wolf. The Hale line has always produced strong members. He will recover, in time, and with help. But while he heals, the pack will need to heal as well. You will need to make a decision about Scott’s role in or out of the pack as well.”

Scott moved closer to the pack, head down. “I knew going in that there was the very real possibility of being kicked out of the pack, whether because of my now being an Alpha or because of my challenging Stiles. I felt it was worth that risk if it meant helping Derek, and I would do it again to help any one of you. I hope I can stay, as you are all my friends and pack mates. But if you decide I have to leave, then I will go quietly. If I am allowed to stay, I can promise you all, right here and now, that I do not plan, nor do I want, to be Alpha of this pack. I will be very happy in the role of beta, regardless of my eye color. Derek and Stiles will always be my alphas, even if I were to join another pack.”

The room was quiet as everyone listened to Scott’s words. The anger had lessened was replaced with a mix of conflicting emotions coming from each person. Most warred with taking Scott at his word and welcoming him back with anger at the whole situation.

No one said a word however but the silence was broken by the sound of the bedroom door opening slowly. Everyone was shocked to see Derek come out, looking somewhat uncertain but at the same time confident. It was a strange mix. He walked out into the room and looked at Scott.

“Stiles and I would like you to remain in our pack Scott.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter. i hope you all enjoyed it. i had fun writing it and will hopefully come up with an idea soon for a new story. Thanks for reading! :-)

_**One month later** _

 

Stiles and Derek laid in bed, not wanting to get up. It was the perfect temperature in the room, the bed was the perfect amount of squishy and soft, the comforter the right amount of, well, comfort. It was one of those mornings where no matter what convoluted position you put yourself into, it was the most comfortable you’d ever been.

Derek’s recovery had been slow but steady. He’d made great strides in regaining the confidence and sense of self-worth he deserved. The pack had welcomed Scott back in after Derek’s announcement and the strain had only lasted a few days before things went back to normal. Stiles had healed up nicely and gotten a clean bill of health. Some members of the pack had taken to purposefully annoying Derek in order to get him to “go all Alpha” on them, as Kira put it. It had actually helped with his recovery.

They had invited Chris Argent and his men over a couple of weeks ago for a bbq and to properly thank him for his help. Stiles had actually had another reason for bringing him over that he’d surprised him with. The pack had been out in the preserve and had set up bbqs and tables and what not. There was a ton of food and drink and everyone was happy for once. Chris had happily stopped in to see Derek, and Derek had gotten a chance to thank him for his help. Stiles had quietly apologized for having to kill his sister, even though there was no way in hell she would’ve been allowed to live. But he still felt the need to apologize for killing a member of his family. Chris had seemed relieved that she was gone. As the party was winding down Stiles had gotten everyone to quiet down as he stood in front of the pack.

“I want to thank Chris, here, in an official manner as one of the Hale Alphas, for his help in rescuing Derek. Without him and his men, I don’t think we’d have gotten close to Derek, let alone been able to get him out of that bunker.  We started off as enemies a long time ago. The sole purpose of the hunters was to kill werewolves, and look at where we are today. Instead of the hunters, you are now the protectors. Protectors of those who cannot protect themselves. You have aided our pack on several occasions. We consider you, Chris Argent, a true friend of the pack. But today, I’d like to take that a step further.”

Stiles walked up to Chris, who looked a little bewildered at where this was going. Stiles was holding a box, and he slowly opened it, removing a silver cuff engraved with a triskele.

“Today, Derek, myself and our pack, would like to welcome you into our pack, as an official member, with all of the rights and privileges that come with it. I offer you a silver cuff, silver to symbolize the Argent family, and with the mark of the triskele, the symbol of the Hale pack, as a representation of the Argent and Hale families being connected. We hope you’ll accept our gift.”

Chris was stunned, he was not expecting this. “I, uh, oh my god. I am at a loss for words,” he said, sounding choked up. “You’re really offering me a place in your pack?”

Derek had moved to stand next to Stiles and he took the cuff from him and took Chris’ hand. “You’ve done a lot for our pack, it’s the least we can do. We do consider you a friend, and our pack will always be there to help you and yours.”

Chris took the cuff and slid it on around his wrist. As he did so the pack threw their heads back and howled, welcoming Chris into the Hale family. Chris just laughed and wiped his eyes, then hugged all of the wolves. “Oh my god, my father must be turning in his grave,” he laughed.

* * *

 

Stiles laid there in bed, remembering that day. It was a good day. Derek had come so far already in just those two short weeks. And now two weeks later, he was almost back to his usual self.

Derek was laying against Stiles with his head and arm on his chest. He was playing with the chest hair while Stiles was lightly rubbing Derek’s shoulder with his fingers. “You know Der, there’s one thing we still need to do to continue your recovery.”

Derek looked up at him, his eyes still kind of sleepy. “What’s that?”

Stiles had a wicked look in his eyes as he ran his fingers over Derek’s shoulder to where it met his neck. “Think you’re ready to take care of this little blemish?” Kate’s mating bite was still there, it had been an unspoken elephant in the room. But Stiles had been hesitant to bring up doing anything about until he knew Derek was ready. He was scared to death to initiate anything sexual for fear of putting Derek mentally back into that room with Kate.

Derek smiled at him. “Only if you’re the one to get rid of it. Think you can do that?” Stiles grinned and rolled over so he was on top of Derek. He leaned in and softly took his lips in his. When Derek moaned he deepened the kiss, sucking his bottom lip and then nibbling it. He kissed him again, rubbing his tongue over Derek’s lips and when Derek opened his mouth Stiles slid it in to tangle gently with Derek’s. Stiles moaned out at the taste and feel of Derek. God he’d missed this. He pulled away to press kisses along Derek’s jawline, down his neck and over his Adam’s apple, then sucked a mark on his collarbone.

Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ hair, lightly tugging on it as he relished in the feeling of Stiles kissing his body. Stiles flicked his tongue over a nipple and Derek sucked in a breath at the sensation. He whined when Stiles sat up a little and looked at him with a worried look.

“Derek, I want to make this good for you. I don’t want, you know, ugh shit. Listen if you need me to stop you tell me ok? Say the word and I will stop instantly.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles down to kiss him. He knew what was going through Stiles’ mind, and the fact he was so worried about bringing all of that trauma back up to the forefront made Derek love him even more.

“Stiles I want this, its ok. Nothing you do could ever scare me. Unless you wear some weird superhero costume while we have sex, that may scare me. But I’ll be ok. I need this. I need your scent all over me, I need you in me, and I need you to mark me again.”

Stiles smiled back at him and kissed him hard, then continued to kiss his way back down the length of Derek’s body. Just as he got to Derek’s cock Stiles popped back up again.

“What about if I wore a Green Arrow costume? That wouldn’t be scary would it? I think it’d be kinda hot. Now if I wore something like an ewok or Iron Man, that might be kinda weird…”

“Oh my fucking God Stiles will you get on with it!” Derek laughed/yelled. Stiles just grinned before he went back down to where he’d left off. He peppered kisses on the inside of Derek’s thighs and knees before licking a stripe up from his balls to the tip of his cock. “Oh yeah, fuck that feels good.”

Stiles sucked a ball into his mouth and played with it before switching to the other one. He flattened his tongue and ran it back up Derek’s cock and swirled it around the tip, then engulfed it with his mouth. Derek arched up at the feeling of Stiles’ mouth on him. The feel of his lips and tongue moving all around him was intense. He was going to come if he wasn’t careful so he pulled Stiles back up and then flipped him over so that Derek could be on top.

He kissed Stiles hard while his hands roamed over his chest. He grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pinned them above his head and held them there with one hand while the other worked its way down south. “I want to fuck you Stiles. Make you mine again,” he breathed out harshly as he sucked bruises into Stiles’ neck. Stiles let out a moan, words were escaping him for a change. Derek let go of Stiles’ wrists and let his claws out, running them lightly down his chest and waist. Stiles left his arms where they were but arched up into Derek.

“Oh man that feels good. Do it again Der,” he groaned.

Derek complied, running his claws from collar to hip bone, then let his fangs drop as he grazed each hipbone. It was the most erotic feeling Stiles’ had ever felt, knowing something that could rip another man’s throat out could also create such ecstasy. Derek bit down again on a hip bone, not enough to puncture, but just enough to hurt while teasing the skin between his teeth with his tongue.

“Fuck Derek, keep that up and this party’ll be over before it’s gotten started.”

Derek chuckled before heading back up for a kiss. “You wanna be on top or bottom Derek?” Derek knew Stiles would never hurt him, would never do to him what Kate did, but for this time around he felt the need to take control back. “I want the top Stiles,” he said. Stiles just made an incomprehensible sound of acknowledgement as he rolled over and reached over to the nightstand, pulling the lube out of the drawer. Derek took it from him and flipped the cap off. “Spread your legs babe,” Derek told Stiles. Stiles wasted no time granting Derek access, refusing to break eye contact as Derek squirted a bit of lube onto his fingers. He ran his finger around Stiles’ rim before slowly sliding a finger in. Stiles’ eyes went to half mast at the sensation. Derek moved it in and out, curling it and stretching the rim and when he felt Stiles was ready, added a second, then a third.

“Oh my god, yeah, unghgodkeepdoingthat.”

Derek smiled at the man under him. The man who’d risked his life, his health, and his best friend in order to get him, Derek, back. “God I love you Stiles. Don’t ever doubt that.” Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles deeply just as he angled his fingers down and hit the prostrate.

“Derek for the love of god fuck me please!” Stiles yelled out. Derek laughed then spread more lube over his cock and eased it inside Stiles. Derek was in heaven, the feeling of Stiles’ tight heat around his cock was incredible. He rocked in and out at a slow pace, just wanting to enjoy the ride. When he felt Stiles clench down around him he picked up his pace, sliding in and out harder and faster. Stiles was breathing heavily with his arms above him and holding on to a bar on the headboard. “Fuck Derek, I missed this. I love you so damn much.”

Derek began to pound harder at Stiles’ words, his hands around Stiles’ hips. His balls were slapping against Stiles’ ass with each thrust and Derek knew they were close. Stiles had reached down to grab his own cock and began to work it hard. “Stiles,” he cried out as he leaned over and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders to pull him up. Derek felt his fangs drop as he watched Stiles do the same, two pairs of crimson eyes staring at each other. Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek as he pounded even harder into him, and as they both came they each sank their fangs into each other’s necks, reclaiming themselves as mates.

As Derek’s knot swelled inside he released Stiles’ neck and Stiles pulled his fangs out as well. They held on to each other as they rode out Derek’s knot, and as Stiles felt the wolf leave him and go back to his rightful home, he felt himself tear up. Derek nuzzled his neck, scenting him, and whispered to his mate.

“Mine.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK my first attempt at a multi-chapter TW fic. I love comments so please leave me some! :-)


End file.
